What the plushie?
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: everyone had those small fangirl moments of staring at that drawing and wishing their favorite anime charater would come to life. For Tora, she wished that didn't happen but now it was too late. Now, add to that dead bodies and more surprises. where were the days which chossing which slice of pizza was the hardest decison? No more Ocs needed.
1. Something's going on

I thought of this story when I made my own paper doll of the nations so, I thought why not make them come to life?

I don't own Hetalia, only the paper doll

-WTP-

Coffee, resse's cup and anime should never mix. I had to find out that the hard way when me and my fellow fangirls had a party for watching Paint it white! I got a nosebleed when Japan was in the hot springs causing blood to get onto the popcorn.

Now, I was rearranging my whole Hello Kitty collection which took 25 minutes high on sugar and more then 20 hours to rearrange back to normal. And apparently running around my house. Luckily, my parents travel a lot.

Oh, I forgot that I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tora Tan, sane when sober, psycho anime fangirl when high on sugar. Tall, green eyes, red hair. Yep, why don't you get me the 'Kiss me I'm Irish' shirt while you're at it? Actually my hair wasn't normally red, its natural color was white. Oddly, but I don't know why. It's just my genes. I put my headphones on, listening to Ni hao China.

Leisurely, I want to sightsee, I want to sightsee over there.

Places of interest everywhere - Ni hao China

Strolling idly, let's buy things, buy things over here.

Dazzling and exciting - Ni hao China

Beijing roast duck

Shanghai drunken crab

Guangdong snakes and lizard, traditional flavors

Sichuan spicy taste is numbing aru

The largest in the world

Net population that I boast of

I watch too many video websites

Thoughout the night (I watched too much aru)

The people who wake up early

Gather at the park

For the sake of health

Rubbing sleepy eyes, taijiquan (Xie xie!)

Leisurely, I want to sightsee, I want to sightsee over there.

Following the Silk Road - Ni hao China

Strolling idly, let's buy things, buy things over here.

Mid-afternoon is for tea - Ni hao China

Jiuzhaihou secret waters

The Great Wall, the wind that blows across the mountains

Wulingyuan is a treasure house of plants

The Yellow Mountains, four absolute, a good experience

The world's highest

Peak that I have

Making proud cuisine

Seasonings, precise measuring

Nothing is more

Important than dinner

Even if there is a delay in consultation

No reflection or regret

Aah, feel the pulse of the earth

Aah, in the depths of jade the path to recovery can be found

The continuing radiance of crimson flames

Will never end and will continue to move forwards!

Leisurely, I want to sightsee, I want to sightsee over there.

Four thousand years of history - Ni hao China

Strolling idly, let's buy things, buy things over here.

The hand holds brush and ink stone - Ni hao China

Ni hao China

My hip bumped into my table, causing something fell to the floor. It was a red pendent that I had lost years ago. The clasp wasn't broken surprisingly, so I wore it. On my desk, sat the China paper doll I had made. It sat there next to the stuff toys of the Axis and Allies that I made in the sewing club in school. It was smiling at me like it hid a secret that I was never going to find out.

Sadly for me, I did.

-WTP-

Warmth surrounded me, making me forget all of my worries. It felt like someone held me, caringly. I snuggled closer, memories of happiness where the only thing I can think of. Cheery blossoms and bamboo surrounded me. Lazily, I opened my eyes to see a red silk in front of me. Someone's arms were wrapped around me, holding me tightly. Looking up I saw a person sleeping soundly. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. My nose started to bleed.

Holy pandas, China was in my bed. A Hetalia nation was in my bed sleeping next to me. China. Was. In. my. Bed. I am going insane. I pushed against his chest, pushing him away from me, causing both of us to fall off. My head hit the side of my desk, casing the world to double.

"Aiyaa! What was that for, aru?" China looked at me, "Who are you and where am I, aru?"

"You're on earth. What are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know aru. I just woke up in this room when you pushed me on the floor, aru."

"Great. I'm seeing things." I started to slap myself, "This is all a dream, this is all a dream, this is al,"

"That isn't really working, aru. You'll just hurt yourself, aru." China still stared at me, his brown eyes curios. Darkness overtook me and I fainted.

-WTP-

_Mother and father were waiting for me. Somewhere. I didn't see either of them in the grand room. I knew that they were in the gardens, waiting for me. _

_"Come over here." Father held out his arms to me, picking me up. "We wish for you to meet someone." Behind him, a boy around my age walked out from behind a screen._

_"Ni hao," the boy bowed, "My name is Wang Yao, aru." I held out my small hand. This boy had a funny way of speaking._

_"My name is –muffled-*. Do you want to play?" _

-WTP-

"Hey, wake up, aru" Someone splashed water on my face. Water dripped down my face as I glared at him.

"What was that for?"

"You were out for an hour, aru. I thought I should wake you up, aru. " My clock said 10. China walked downstairs.

"Dang it! I'm going to be late for school! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I threw open my closet, looking for a clean uniform.

"Don't worry aru. I called the school to say that you won't be able to come to school today, aru. I'll make breakfast for you, aru" He yelled. I ran downstairs. Wearing my Hatsune miku t-shirt and jeans, I ran downstairs. The smell of fried rice floated in the air. In the kitchen, China was wearing my mom's apron, cooking in a wok he had somehow found. That was hidden very well, how did he find it? He seems to have made himself at home already. Great, I have my favorite Hetalia character in my house right now and he's wearing a 'Kiss this chef' apron.

"How did you get here anyway?" I asked, drinking the tea he had just placed in front of me. First I was organizing my hello kitty collection and went to sleep but I'm sure I was holding my-oh fudge. My plushies! I sprinted up the stairs and kicked the door open. Maybe the door was officially broken but that wasn't the thing that worried me. The China plushie that I had worked on for weeks. (All together for the eight of them, it took months) it wasn't there. No where. Not even on the ground. My room was normally clean so I could find everything.

"What's going on , aru? I heard you scream so I ran upstairs."

"My plushie is gone. More specific a plushie of you."

-WTP-

I NEED OCS SO SEND YOUR IN! TELL ME ANOUT THEM LIKE THEIR FAVORITE NATION!

Plz?

Arigato! *bows*


	2. South Korea

Ok! Now time for the plushie madness!

New people! *claps*

Noel and Aiden Caine- twins by LilSweetMocha

I don't own anything except for Tora and the plushies.

-WTP-

"What's going on , aru? I heard you scream so I ran upstairs."

"My plushie is gone. More specific a plushie of you." China looked confused at this part.

"A plushie of me aru?"

"No, it was a plushie of South Korea. OF COURSE IT WAS YOU!" And when I had said that, of course my one favorite person and his twin had to come in.

"HEY CARROT TOP!" Noel Caine screams, his twin brother sight behind him. No he isn't my favorite, defiantly not.

"Noel, that isn't her name and that isn't nice to say." He ignores the soft spoken pleads of Aiden and barges over toward China. His purple eyes narrow as he glares at the fuming Asian nation.

"Who's this lady?"

"Who's this lady? What's that supposed to mean, aru?" China had an angry mark on his forehead and I face palmed. Looking down, I saw Aiden was tugging on my shirt. He was so cute sometimes with his big green eyes. I ruffled his black mop of hair and bent down to his level. Both of the twins were 10 years old but Hetalia fans. I blame their older sister who is in college and my old babysitter. It was her fault she got them hooked on Hetalia. I probably didn't help it at all also. Me being about seven years older then should put me in charge, right? Wrong.

"What is it?"

"Did you finish my plushie?"

"Of course I did. It's in my closet on the shelf." He nods and walks toward the doors of my closet slowly opening just in case my husky came crashing out, again. He disappears in and returns holding a South Korea plushie. Kawaii. No. You shouldn't be thinking this about little kids or you'll become a Francophile.

"PUT ME DOWN LADY!" The nation held Noel upside down by his ankles, shaking him back and forth.

"Ok, aru." He drops him onto my bed.

"Ow, you're a meany! Meaner then Carrot top over there." The small boy motions to me. My head twitches and I face him, a small grin on my face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~! Lepearcon!" He squeaked and hide under my bed until we both heard a little scream. In the living room, Aiden was just about to play with his South Korea doll when it had came to life.

"Korea, aru?" The said nation turns to face our little group with a pedo smile on his face.

"Aniki!"

"AIYA!"

"Stop gropping him!" I kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the ground. Aiden grabs onto my leg.

"Tora, what's going on?" I sighed.

"Somehow, my plushies are coming to life. I have no clue how but they just are."

"Hopefully isn't not England or Switzerland next." Both said at the same time. That was one thing they had in common: both really disliked those two nations.

"Switzerland you don't have to worry about but England, I think we will because I did make a plushie of him." I pull Korea away from China who was trying to hit him with a wok.

"Now, since you're in my house, you follow my rules. Hao?" both nodded then South Korea was attacked. Well, more like glomped.

"WE CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE REAL!" Noel yelled.

"I can't believe it either!" Korea claps, obvious to me and China's 'WTF' faces.

"Seriously China. Where did you go wrong in raising him?" He shrugs and I clap my hands. " Ok guys why don't you tell our new visitors what the rules are?"

"First, NO KILLING! That's Carrot top's job." Noel stood on the ottoman like a hero. I glare at him and he ignores me.

"Two, make a mess, you clean it up. " Aiden was right behind his brother.

"Three, I'M THE BOSS!"

"Uh, Noel. I don' think she likes that."

"Come on dude. Everyone knows that. She's just jealous!"

"That doesn't look like jealous." I felt my eye twitch and both tensed up. _Breathe in and out. Now think of something nice like bunnies. Wait, who am I kidding? Bunnies? Really. I couldn't think of anything better but they'll do now. _

"Never mind. China has made some fried rice so why don't we eat it?" All of them ran into the kitchen, shoving their way though while Aiden walks over and takes my hand, dragging me over.

"This is going to be a nightmare."

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

"Thanks little man. Now I know why I trust you more then your obnoxious brother. I still can't believe you're both related." I ruffled his hair. He was always the small little brother to me. I don't really have a family like how my parents aren't my real parents but adoptive. I was always trying to find my real ones.

In the other room, Korea and Aiden were having an eating contest but stop when China didn't hand them rice.

"No way, aru. Both of you are being immature, aru."

"Come on, aniki. Immaturity was invented in Korea anyway!" I groaned and went to open the front door, with Aiden still grabbing onto my shirt.

"What do you want?"

-WTP-

Thanks to LilSweetMocha for the twins. If they seem off then tell me and I will change them a bit.

So far, I like how this is going. But I thought it would be cute that Aiden always follows Tora around. I WISH HE WAS MY SILBLING INSTEAD OF MY SISTER!

Belarus: Aw, come on! Like they always say, be careful of what you wish for!

Me: *sigh* Review plz and send in your OCs, aru. *bows* arigato….


	3. Iceland, Japan, Hong Kong oh my

OK! 3 more people that we all don't know and should love!

Nadia Christie Nuroho by NadiaMiki

Sarah by Blue-Black Flames

Neva Graziano by Nurse Steggy

I don't own Hetalia just Tora and the plushies

-WTP-

"What do you want?" I said to the three girls who were standing on my doorstep.

"Our plushies of course!" Said a 16 year old girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. Sarah was wearing her usual clothes, jeans, a shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket. The pins on her hat clicked together as she tried to look behind me.

"Came we come in?" Nadia Nuroho was 15 had black hair and brown eyes. I sighed and let all them in but one of them still stood on the doorstep. She stood there, frozen, her sapphire blue eyes filled with fear. It looked like she was hiding under her blonde hair.

"Are you ok Neva?" She didn't say anything, "Guys get over here!" Both of the two other girls popped there heads from around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Did you put her in a car?"

"No we just let her ride her bike on the sidewalk." Aiden came out from behind me and hugged the small 16 years old. She looks down at him and smiles.

"Alright don't you guys want your plushies but be careful with them."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks as I was directing them into the living room. I pull out all the plushies out of the box. Japan, Hong Kong and Iceland. I handed them all to the right person.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." They stared at me, confused.

"Hey, Tora, aru. Where did you put the soy sauce, aru?" China walks in and sees all of the girls with plushies. "Who are they, aru?"

-Poof!-

"HONG KONG?"

"ICELAND?"

"Japan?" all of the said nations and city stood in my living staring at all of us. Neva hides behind Sarah who tries to look emotionless. Nadia bowed down her head, shy.

"What are you three doing here, aru?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Hong Kong looks at the other nation.

"IT'S LIKE AN OLD FAMILY REUNION DA-ZEE!" South Korea came running out of the kitchen with Noel on tow.

"Yeah right, you guys could have been crazy consplayers for all we know." Sarah glares at the nations.

"Bu then how did they poof in here?" Noel stuck his tongue out.

"Tora could have been playing a trick on us."

"I rather play a trick on someone else then you guys." Nadia was talking to Japan. At least she's talking. Now I have Japan, China, South Korea, Hong Kong and Iceland. Luckily I didn't make the rest of the Asian nations or we'll be stuck with all of them.

"Get off of me." Iceland tried to push Anut, my husky off of him. I whistled, Anut jumping off the country and walking over to Nadia.

"Excuse me, but how did we get here?" Japan asks.

"I made plushies of you guys. Somehow it came to life and here you are. I found that out when I woke to find China in my bed and don't ask why." I fiddled with my necklace, "I still don't know why you're here in my house and not in Hetalia."

"We were plushies?" Hong Kong asks.

"No, you were a bunny rabbit that happened to be in Tora's yard when she was practicing magic spells." More sarcasm from Sarah, great. Nadia burst out laughing but quickly covers her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"Dude looks like a lady." Noel points to China and then to Hong Kong, "That dude has bushy eyebrows and that dude," Iceland, "looks like an albino person."

"Minizilla, that lady dude is China, bushy-brows is Hong Kong and albino is Iceland. They're all from Hetalia remember?"

"Wow, they look worse in real life then their actual animation."

"Somehow when I find out how they come to life, I will get England and Switzerland and Neva, stop poking them." The last part was directed to the said girl who was poking Iceland.

"They're even hotter in real life." What did she just say? Now, I really think all that anime is messing up her brain.

"Hey Tory, is it ok for me to use your China consplay outfit?" Sarah asks.

"Why don't you just ask the real China to use his clothes?"

"What, aru? Why do you want to consplay as me, aru?"

"She does rook rike you."

"HEY GUYS! I GOT THE PIZZA!"

Great. She's here. Just what I need.

-WTP-

Thanks for all of the OCs! If they seem OOC to you then tell me and I change them a bit around.

If I get anymore though, I might just make those have a small appearance or make them into a full character.

Review! *bows*


	4. Pizza and more

Three more people… Oh no…

Sorry guys...I still can take ocs but it's going to be hard so if I get anymore I'll just write a chapter about them and their plushie. They won't be that big.

You know, I never planned to have this much…like about *counts* 8 OCs!

If your Oc doesn't pop up as much...that means I have too I WILL TRY TO PUT THEM IN!

Intro time! China your turn!

China: Hao...

Eugene Kang:ShunKazamis-Girl

Sydney Osttenberg: By an anonymous reviewer I don't know…but thanks anyway!

Valentine: XxTimeOfDeathxX

-WTP-

"HEY GUYS! I GOT THE PIZZA!" Someone yelled. We all ran to foyer to see Eugene Kang, a half Korean half Canadian, Sydney Osttenberg and Valentine or Heart. Sydney held up 5 boxes of pizza in her small hands. Eugene is 15 with shoulder length black hair and slightly narrow dark brown eyes. She wore a white jacket with jean skirt and leggings. Her converse was naturally covered with sharpie. She held her Norway plushie in her arms.

Valentine wore her signature maroon hoodie, Evermore, and camo pants. Sometimes she has the personality of Canada, like we could forget about her sometimes. One little odd thing about her is she has a gun hidden in her hoodie. She's 17 and she looks just like Prussia, but her eyes are violet, and she has sanity. Something we fangirls all need.

Sydney was 12, yeah I know, all these young kids exposed to Hetalia, not a good mix. She has dirty blonde hair and grey eyes which I think is pretty cool. She wore a red t-shirt and a puffy red skirt. Too much red.

"Pizza? (aru)" all of the nations said at the same time.

"Uh, I think you were right Syd. That was good thing we got a lot of pizza." Heart said.

"What's going on here? What do you mean by that?" Syd said from behind the pile of pizza. But like what happens everyday, everyone ignored her. As she was putting the pizza down, I threw her the Prussia and America plushie that she wanted. I know, even if the plushies are coming alive, then why am I still giving her them? Don't ask.

"I am so not going to explain it to them about the nations." Everyone who knew sighed and started again with the story as I took the pizza into the kitchen. Did they get almost one pizza of each type? I shrug and grab a meat lovers and a cup of tea.

This house doesn't have a lot of bedrooms. Maybe some of them could bring some nations home? Maybe one of their parents is going to kick the nations out or just freak. Ok, so I have China, Hong Kong, South Korea, Iceland and Japan.

"WHY IS AMERICA IN YOUR HOUSE?" And America now. Since my parents own a hotel and it's off season so they all can take a room. China and Japan in one. Korea, Hong Kong and Iceland in another which leaves America. We all could stay in the hotel if the others want to. This is going to be hard. Schools going to start and no way am I leaving them alone in my house or hotel.

"Uh, Tora." Heart whispers, "South Korea just turned back into a plushie." I stopped rubbing my temple, an old habit.

"What? What happened?"

"Sydney wanted America to shut up so she screamed something and he turned back into a plushie." Sarah said, strutting in wearing my China consplay outfit.

"What did it sound like?" Sarah whispers in my ear, "Oh, that's inanimate in Latin. I didn't know she takes Latin."

"That's because she doesn't." Sydney whispers causing me to jump out of my seat, my pizza slice flying out of my hand and landing on a consplayer's head.

"I hate pizza." The person said in a monotone voice.

"Who put Hong Kong in my Itachi consplay outfit?" I glare at all of them.

"NOT ME!"

-WTP-

If this gets shorter the chapters, then that means I probably types this up around night. Sorry, this one is random!

And remember you still can send in your Ocs but they will probably have just a chapter since I can't take all!

Sorry! I'm really sorry!

If any of the ocs seem OOC, then tell me! I will imminently change them.

Review!


	5. room arngemts

I don't Hetalia or anyone except for Tora.

Nurse Steggy: This is kinda odd because my personality is odd and sometimes that appears in my writing. I'm trying to write non-oddly.

Ok, since I have a lot of OCs in this story I might have to make one or two disappear for a bit then they'll come back.

So if you don't see your oc in it, that means they probably left or something…

-WTP-

"NOT ME!" They all yelled followed by a 'kesese' and a loud thump. Great, Prussia managed to get out of the box.

"THE AWSMOE ME'S HERE! Hey, why is she sleeping?" I walked in the living room to see this: Heart fainted and was now lying on the ground with Prussia poking her in the face, Hong Kong was standing to the side while trying to get pizza off his face, and China was looking at the South Korea plushie, trying to figure out what happened. Sarah was playing around with Noel while Aiden was playing with Eugene. Nadia was talking to Japan about something. Neva went motor mouth and it seemed Iceland was interested with whatever she was talking about.

"Let me help you," I walked over to the Prussian and gently slapped Heart in the face. "Wake up lady."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SOUTH KOREA PLUSHIE!" A familiar voice yelled. Turing around, I saw Meckenna grab the said plushie out of China's hands, completely ignoring him and cuddling the doll. How did she get in here? I thought I changed where I hid the keys.

"Haha! She looks like awesome me!" Prussia points to the new girl cuddling the doll. She did but she has a red streak in her hair with red eyes.

"Is it ok if I take Norway and the twins to the amusement park?" Eugene asks me.

"Sure, you don't have to ask me." I gave her the keys to my car, "Take the jeep. There's a full tank of gas and is it ok if Norway stays over your house? " She nods and walks out dragging a certain twin and the other two.

"Yo, Tory! Why is Val (Aka. Heart) asleep on the floor?" Meckenna looks at me, Korea still in her arms.

"I told you not to call me 'Tory' and she just saw Prussia, that's all." I said, watching to make sure no one got hurt from the spoon war that was now going on.

"You're chewing on your hair again. Doesn't the red dye also counts as drugs?" She smirks as I glare at her.

"Yes, I'm secretly doing drugs. What do you think?" I should really get some of these countries and people out of my house, their driving me crazy.

"You are doing drugs, aru?" China stares at me, mouth hanging open in shock.

"No," I sighed, "It's call sarcasm and that's what happens when I get too irritated." I face desk. Neva ran over and hid behind the three of us (Me, China and Meck)

"What are you doing America, aru?" China looks at the said nation who was grinning happily at us.

"What I just wanted to show her this new place I found. It's only a small drive." Neva grabs onto my arm, her grip tightens.

"You moron! She hates cars so get away from her!" I kick him in the shin, "If you ever ask her again," I threw my hands up in exhaustion, "you know what, I'm not going to say it." China pushed him away from us.

"Neva, are you ok?" She smiles but I know it was forced.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Tell me the truth."

"Yeah, the truth!" Meck echoes me. Neva nods and whispers "I'm ok." _Good, now I'm going to have to see when they all should stay. _I thought to myself.

"Everyone! I made a list of where everyone's going to stay at. Iceland's with Neva, Sarah's with Hong Kong, Japan's with Nadia, America's with Sydney, Prussia's with Valentine and China's with me. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"I call South Korea!" Meck holds up the said nation who is somehow back to his animated form. She can pick him up?

"Is that ok with everyone? If you know your parents won't agree, tell them you're going to stay over my parents' hotel which is true." They all nod and run out of my house. I slump back onto the couch.

"I heard that tea is good for stress , aru. Should I make some, aru?" China sat next to me.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Just take some time to slow down and think. That always helped me when I had to take care of my siblings when they were younger, aru."

"These guys are worse. I don't think I have enough time to do that."

"Help is always there when you ask for it, aru. Don't forget that we will help, aru" And with that, he walks upstairs to the guestroom.

_If only life was that easy._

-WTP-

Oooo! Spiritual messages from the old wise China! *waves hands around*

China: I am not old, aru!

Review!

Meck: For Korea!

Neva: For my safety

Val: O.O Prussia…

Neva: I think she means 'For me to stop fainting'

Tora: For a stress-free life.

Me: For the free panda ninjas!

Sarah: Just review~!


	6. school and chatrooms

I don't own anyone, except for Tora!

If anyone still thinks this is weird, tell me and can anyone explain the beta thing to me? I still don't understand it. Maybe I could get that for this story.

-WTP-

My phone rang, Rin and Len's Trick or Treat ringing in my ear. They changed my ring tone again? Groggily, I flipped it open to see a message from Eugene,

_Gonna take Norway-kun 2 my house; just transformed from plushie 2 real country. Will pretend that he's 1 of my friends from school and that I'm inviting him 2 sleep over 4 1 night until I can figure out what 2 do with him. I'll let u know of what's happening. See ya l8r!_

She found out how to change him back? Good for her. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it, blocking out the sunlight.

"Tora…" Someone pokes me, "Aiyaa, do you want to be late to school again, aru?"

"FUDGE!" I yell, scaring China probably half to death. He sighs and walks out while I try to put on my uniform. It looked really like the Gaken Hetalia uniform with the red plaid skirt, white blouse and a black tie. I put my tan vest over it and grab my side bag which was covered with pins I made. I ran downstairs and China stood at the bottom, with a backpack and holding out a Chinese food he probably just made. What made me stop was that he also wore a uniform but the one for the boys.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" I ask.

"I signed myself up for your school, aru. Since a lot of the other nations were going to, I thought this would make it easier for you, aru." He shrugs and pulls me out of the house and to my old jeep. He walks to the driver's seat and gets in, already starting the engine.

"Do you want to go to school, aru?" He asked, looking out of the driver's window.

"When did you learn how to drive and do you even know how to drive?" I ask, getting into the shotgun side.

"I learned how to drive every type of car, from the earliest Ford to Japan's newer cars, aru." He shrugs, "If I can get my driver's license in a few different countries, I'm sure I can drive, aru." China quickly but professionally drives out of my driveway and toward the school, with me giving him directions. I still didn't trust him with driving so I clung onto the handle, knuckles turning white.

-WTP-

We mangled to get to the school, unharmed, not physically though. Valentine and Meckenna, Sarah and Nadia was with Prussia, Hong Kong, South Korea and Japan

"So, how was your ride with China?" Sarah asks me. I glare at her.

"Don't you dare say anything." She holds her hands up in mock defeat. I stop glaring at her and turn to the rest of them.

"Do you guys have human names?" I ask them.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, because it sounds awesome!" Prussia did a little pose.

"Im Yong Soo!" Korea threw his arms in the air.

"Kiku Honda." Japan says.

"Yao Wang ,aru. That's how you say it here, aru." China says also. We all look at Hong Kong.

"I will think of one, eventually." Hong Kong shrugs and walks toward the school building, all of us following him.

-WTP-

"Tora! We have a problem!" Valentine was breathing heavily, probably because she just had ran to my locker.

"What's going on?"

"Countries –huf- going…crazy.." She pointed toward the courtyard out the window and I could see Gilbert climbing up the flag pole trying to get Im Yong off. Im Yong Soo was hanging from the pole, I don't know how but Kiku and Yao stood at the bottom and Hong Kong was just watching, a smirk on his face. I run outside, throwing open the doors.

"What's going on here?" I hiss, glaring at everyone and at Gilbert, who just got down, holding Im Yong like a firefighter.

"Somehow, Im Yong got himself up there so we had to get him down, aru." Yao explained. People were cheering for Gilbert while he was yelling what he usually said.

"I AM AWESOME! SUCK IT LOSERS! GILBIRT IS AWESOME!" He waved his arms, listing to everyone cheer his name. I grab his collar, dragging him behind me. Inside the school, Meckenna, Sarah and Nadia waited for all of us.

"What was going on?" Sarah asked. I stormed past her and to the unused classroom. I kicked open the door and threw Gilbert at the ground.

"Care to explain why you were climbing up the pole?" I managed not to scream at him, "You're supposed to stay under the radar remember?"

"Im Yong Soo got himself up there and no one else could climb up." Gilbert shrugs, "I wanted to show them how awesome I am and climbed up." I slammed my head onto the blackboard and the bell rang.

"You're so lucky that you're staying with Valentine or I would have pummeled you to death." I glare at him and we leave, finally able to get away from all of his fangirs.

-WTP-

If I didn't have China in my house, I probably would have failed at history. Now I have him helping me with my homework. My computer beeped, waking me up from my nap.

_Syd_da_herogrl: Yo! I heard abot da skool event! :D_

I face desked. Sydney found out about that so quickly.

_Ichigo_musume: How did u find out? And did u change my username? _

_Syd_da_herogrl: uhhh *whistles* _

_Ichigo_musume: wateve…who told u?_

_Syd_da_herogrl: MECKENNA! *hides*_

_Dazeing12: wha? U had 2 tell her?_

_Syd_da_herogrl: she wood hurt me! _

_Dazeing12: now shes goin 2 hurt both of us! _

_Ichigo_musume: *glares* She's rite here ya kno? I stil can read. _

_Syd_da_herogrl: RUN! _

_Dazeing12: DIGITALLY!_

_Syd_da_herogrl and Dazeing12 have signed off_

_Red3hearts: y did syd and meck run past my house yellin abot 'woks and ladles'? _

_Ichigo_musume: don't ask. *face desk*_

_Red3hearts: 1 day, ur goin 2 get a concussion and go in2 a coma._

_Ichigo_musume: Will I 4get everythin?_

_Red3hearts: I tink? _

_Ichigo_musume: then im goin 2 try._

_Thing1n2: HIYA TORA!_

_Ichigo_musume: oh gr8, the twins_

_Thing1n2: please don't hurt yourself. T^T_

_Ichigo_musume: Is Eugene with u guys?_

_Thing1n2: how did u kno?_

_Red3hearts: Im goin 2 leve now. _

_Red3hearts has logged off_

_Thing1n2: we had got her a prize fom the carnival and I wanted 2 kno if she wantd it. _

_Ichigo_musume: wat about Norway?_

_Thing1n2: I WANT SOUTH KOREA~!_

_Ichigo_musume: la8 Noel. _

_Thing1n2: HOW DID U KNO IT WAS ME? _

_Ichigo_musume: *sigh* only u speak in caps lock._

_Thing1n2: THAT'S BECSAUE UR JELOUS!_

_Ichigo_musume: I CAN SPEAK IN CAPS LOCK ALSO!_

_Thing1n2 has logged off._

_Ichigo_musume has logged off._

_Syd_da_herogrl has logged on._

_Syd_da_herogrl: DA HERO'S HERE! IT'S HARD GETTING BLOOD OUT OF CLOTHES YA KNOW! :D Aw. Ur all gone. :(_

_Syd_da_herogrl has logged off_

_Dazeing12 has logged on_

_Dazeing12:y is it everytime I log on no 1 is here? T^T_

_Dazeing12 has logged off. _

-WTP-

Thanks ShunKazamis-Girl for the chat and texting ideal! If you already have an OC, tell me what you want their email, chat name and stuff to be. Mostly the ones made here are cased off what they like. For example, Sydney: America who is the hero, twins are thing one and two, dazeing12 is Meckenna, red3hearts id valentine and Tora's is Ichigo_musume which means 'strawberry girl' because of her hair.

If you don't like yours, then tell me!

Review! Arigato *bows*


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anyone except for Tora.

This chapter is going to be in Eugene's POV

To ShunKazamis-Girl: I'm going to add a fluff chapter for her. Don't worry about the other thing. I don't write that kind of stuff. I'm like Liechtenstein to that stuff, so don't worry. That's why this story is rated T.

Chat room names and such

SailorFairy137: Eugene

flame_ninja12: Sarah

thing1n2: twins,

dazeing12: Meckenna,

red3hearts: Valentine

Ichigo_musume: Tora

SnowQueen14: Neva

NadiaMiki: Nadia

One question, what do they mean by Mary-Jane (or was it Sue?) like character? If Tora is becoming like that, then tell me!

-WTP-

_SailorFairy137 has signed on_

_Ichigo_musume has signed on_

_SailorFairy137: wanna kno how 2 change countries back for a bit?_

_Ichigo_musume: yeah, call 690-588-4839. _

_SailorFairy137: relly?_

_Ichigo_musume: ok, wat?_

_SailorFairy137: touch their curls, (other sestive spots) seductively but forcelly also._

_Ichigo_musume: O.O how do u kno? Is ther a different way?_

_SailorFairy137: Yeah! Take away privallges! It last only 1-3 hr though. _

_Ichigo_musume: I repet, how do u kno?_

_SailorFairy137:…. Uh…_

_Ichigo_musume: I relly don't wanna knw do I?_

_flame_ninja12 has signed on_

_flame_ninja12: uno problemo_

_Ichigo_musume: now wat?_

_flame_ninja12: fireworks+ cheese cake= no mor freedom_

_Ichigo_musume: I'll com over 2 get him then. _

_Ichigo_musume has signed off_

_flame_ninja has signed off_

Eugene sighs and pushes herself away from the computer, spinning around in her swivel chair. _What's going on with Tora anyway? She's usually the cherry one anyway. Somehow, every since the nations came, she's more stressed. _

"Are you ok?" Norway says, in his usual monotone.

"Yeah…I'm ok." He walks into her room and stands in front of her. He glares down at her with his arms crossed.

"The truth?"

"Fine, I'm a bit worried about Tora. She seems to become more brash then before."

"It's hard to wake up one day and find nations in your house." Norway sits on the floor.

"Especially because she was the one who mad the plushies in the first place. " Eugene sits down next to Norway. "Do you think she regrets it?" He was silent at her question, even if that was the norm for him, she thought that it was odd. One thing that was odd to her was her curl, was it like Italy's and how the heck did it just float there?

"how does your curl float in midair like that?" Norway turns to look at her, like he was glaring.

"Magic." She reaches over pokes the curl, causing Norway to twitch. Eugene keeps on poking it until he grabs her hand. Both blush when they notice what they were doing. He still held her hand until Eugene's mom yells.

"Eugene! Bring your boyfriend down here! It's time for dinner!"

"Uh, we should get down there," Norway mumbled.

"Y-yeah." They got up at the same time and rushed to the door, bumping into each other.

-WTP-

"So, Lukas," her father starts, "you're from Norway?" Her family and Norway sat around the table eating some Canadian food her mom made.

"Yes sir," Norway replies. Eugene wanted to yell 'he is Norway! The plushie I had turned into him when I brought it to Tora's house!' but they would think she was insane and ship her off, like they did to Tora's sister.

"Are you treating our daughter nicely? Nothing until marriage?" Norway and her blushed at her mother's comment.

"I-it's nothing like that mom! His parents raised him differently." Her mother seems to shrink a bit from the deadpanned nation and so did her father. An awkward silence hung over them. Eugene coughs, catching her parents' attention.

"May I be excused?" Her dad nods and she leaves.

"I'll get the dishes." Norway collects the dishes and darts to the kitchen.

"He's seems like a good boy."

"But there's something about him that unsettles me. It's like he's older then he looks like."

-WTP-

Eugene settles onto the couch, popcorn in hand. Norway sits next to her, looking a bit stiff.

"Are you sure this is a good movie?" She asks.

"I'm sure. It's popular at my house." She shrugs and hits play. Død snø or dead snow played. It was freaking scary. A lady in the beginning, Sara was being chased by WW2 zombies and eaten, causing Eugene to grab onto Norway's arm, freak out of her mind. When more people get attacked, she screams and hides her face in his shirt. Norge, on the other hand, was watching the movie, still with a bored look but deep down, he was freaked out a bit. When he saw Eugene using him to block out the movie, his face got red and he turned off the TV. Darkness enveloping them, Eugene's screams muffled.

"I don't want them to eat me." She mumbles. Norway stiffly pats her head and absently mindedly starts to sing a song from his house. She goes limp and somehow, he managed to get her upstairs into her room. He sat down on her bed and keeps on singing until he falls asleep also.

-WTP-

Mom was so going to kill her for this. Eugene thought as she woke up and saw what happened. She was now laying on Norway, like he was a pillow. He looked peaceful when he slept and cuter. No. No more odd France thoughts.

"Can you get off of me?" Norway asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Eugene, frightened, flips onto the floor.

"Ow." She mutters, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll get out so you can get change." Norway says.

"Wait, my parents might be freaked out if they found out that you slept in my room. I'll just go into the bathroom to get changed." She grabs her clothes and runs into the hallway. Norway stands in the middle of her room, clueless.

_Well isn't this awkward._

-WTP-

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! *face deskx20*

Yes, I have been watching homestuck.

SORRY 3V3RYON3!

Review anyway! Plz? More fluff next chapter!


	8. Changing

Ok, I didn't type any of this chapter. It was all ShunKazamis-Girl fault-I mean- ideal! *dogdes pie*

TODAY IS PI DAY! HAPPY PI DAY AND FREE PIE TO YOU ALL!

-WTP-

Eugene changed into a white t-shirt, red plaid button-up top, and a pair of Rock&Republic jeans in a pace a little faster than usual, in case Norway started to get impatient waiting for her. Her sleeping with Norway. Together. That felt... it was hard to tell, really. She was just glad that she didn't touch his curl, considering of what happened yesterday...

~Flashback~  
><em><br>They both arrived from the carnival, after dropping off the twins, of course. Eugene fished for a key in her pocket, using it to unlock the door to the townhouse that she and her family lived in._

_"So, um... this is where I live and.. I know it's not much, but hey, it's home." She said, kneeling down to unlace her converse._

_There was an awkward silence as she and Norway both went upstairs to the living room. In fact, the entire house was quiet. Maybe TOO quiet..._

_"Aren't your parents home?" Norway started to say, cutting the silence off. His dull-blue eyes gazing around at the place a little suspiciously._

_"My mom is," Eugene replied honestly. "She's just teaching younger kids down there, since she's an art teacher. My dad's... he's at work right now. But he'll be home later tonight though." Unsure of what else to say, she wondered if she should at the very least make the quiet Norwegian country more comfortable in her house..._

_Then a vibrating motion came coursing down at her right leg; it came from her cellphone. Eugene took it out and found that someone was calling her._

_"Excuse me for a sec; I have a call." She informed Norway, who gave a nod. Eugene dashed towards her bedroom before answering her call._

_"Oh, hi Tora. What's up? ...WHAT! KOREA ACTUALLY CLIMBED UP A FLAGPOLE? AND AT YOUR SCHOOL? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? Geez, someone else should've saved him.. not Prussia; he might attract too much attention or something... Huh? How's Norway doing? He's... well, ok, I guess. I only just got him into my house right now so... hold on, I'm just gonna check on him, just in case. See ya later!"_

_Realizing that she probably kept Norway waiting for too long, Eugene went downstairs quickly, nearly tripping in the process. She didn't have to worry about it though; it turned out that Norway was having a little nap on the couch in the living room, the loose strands of his pale blond hair slighly moving by his breathing._

_"Aww.. he's so cute like this..." Eugene thought, giving out a small smile. She knelt down to move some of the hair strands away from his face but didn't realize that she ended up touching his floating curl. But when she did..._

_POOF! There was a soft popping sound coming out of nowhere and there was a puff of smoke. Fanning the smoke out with her hand, Eugene realizing that Norway wasn't there lying in the couch anymore.. but her Norway plushie was there instead!_

_"What? Already..?" Eugene thought wildly, surprised of what just happened. "I can't believe mine went back to its normal plushie-self that quickly..."_

_Feeling bored, Eugene pulled out her black and red Nintendo DS Lite and played Pokemon Black for a little bit. She haven't played it in a while and to her, it felt great to be back into the game. Back into the Unova region (too bad that the Pokemon regions are not like the Hetalia countries..) and away from the currently hectic reality. Eugene was at the part of meeting up with Professor Juniper at the museum/gym at Narcrene City when she felt... wait, orange aura? Something's.. not right._

_Sensing something wrong, Eugene went back to her bedroom and her jaw dropped, only to find that.. NORWAY'S BACK INTO A COUNTRY?_

_"O-M-G..." She said to herself. "When did that happen...?"_

_Norway was here. In her room. Holding her cell phone... AND CALLING ICELAND?_

_"Ice... you still have to call me 'onii-chan'.." Eugene heard him speak; Norway must've found her cell phone and decided to annoy the hell out of Iceland with it. That's. Not. Good (even if it's cute sometimes)._

_"No." Came Iceland's voice from the other line._

_"Onii-chan."_

_"I don't know you."_

_"Onii-chan."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Onii-chan."_

_"I won't say it."_

_"Onii-" But before Norway could finish his sentence, Eugene started to karate-chop him by the neck and she snatched her phone from his hand. Her expression started to look iritated._

_"Norway, I KNOW that you prefer that Iceland here should you call you big brother..." She started to say in a calm voice before screaming the following, "BUT IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT WITH MY PHONE, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM EVER AGAIN!"_

_At the sound of this, another POOF! happened and Norway turned back into a plushie._

_"Again? But how is this-" A look of realization suddenly took over her current state._

_"I think I just found 2 temporaily ways to change those countries back to normal... I SO gotta tell the others." Eugene said in her mind. Quickly, she turned on the computer sitting on her desk and waited for anyone to show up on chat, reading Hetalia fanfictions to make the time fly. After about an hour, Norway turned back into his country-self.. again._

~Flashback Ends~

Finished with changing into her outfit for the day, Eugene was about to leave the house for the day since she and her parents are about to visit Vancouver (it's the weekend) and she was planning to bring Norway along when her cell phone vibrated on her jean pocket. The number's unknown but she answered anyway.

"Um... hello?"

"EUGENE, WE NEED YOUR HELP! THE COUNTRIES JUST WENT INSANE-" She heard screams from her fellow Hetalia-loving fans before the line got cut off. A bad feeling started to wash over her.. and now here comes the panic.

"NORWAY, YOU GOTTA HELP ME! THE OTHER COUNTRIES ARE GETTING MENTALLY CRAZY... AND ICELAND MIGHT BE ONE OF THEM!" Normally, Norway would've ignored Eugene's cries of distress, but as soon as she mentioned his little brother, the only thing he could do right now is to at the very least help...


	9. Korea and arrows

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time! Been busy and finally on a computer! Over my friends house is how.

I don't own anyone only Tora.

I've been watching HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi so there's lots of references in here!

Don't really think we'll

SailorFairy137: Eugene

flame_ninja12: Sarah

thing1n2: twins,

dazeing12: Meckenna,

red3hearts: Valentine

Ichigo_musume: Tora

SnowQueen14: Neva

NadiaMiki: Nadia

-WTP-

"I've got a surprise for you!" Korea sang. I really don't wanna know why he was singing.

:"You got us a gig on a cruise ship?" Meckenna smiles, clapping. Tora face desked. Last time they got bored, someone thought of an ideal to create a band. It ended up with a guitar in the wall, drums filled with a weird mix of pudding, jello and wine with some of them drunk. Don't ask.

"You're really a baboon and you're sailing back to your rainforest home?" Tora said sarcastically.

"Ho and ho. No and no." Korea pulls out something from his back, causing Tora's eyes to get wide.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She screams chasing him out of the kitchen. She shoves past Nadia and Heart at the door.

"Was that a super cuddle love hug belt?" Heat asks.

"She told me she lost that years ago!" Nadia follows the chase.

"Does anyone want some dumplings?" China holds up a plate.

-WTP-

(China's so clueless isn't he? XP)

Sydney sat on the roof, enjoying the spring breeze. Inside seems so tense so-

"KOREA! GET BACK HERE YOU 바보!" Sydney looks down to see Korea trying to climb up the tree to get to the roof. Tora was right on his heels, literally clawing at him. She's got a shovel, she's got the shovel! Sydney quicker moves back from the edge and grabs onto the chimney.

"Bleagh!" The nation sticks his tongue out at the girl.(Tora) The redhead smirks and disappears into the backyard.

"She's getting it you know." Syd said. Korea jumps.

"What do you-" An arrow whizzes by his ear, and sticks into the chimney.

"That's what I mean."

"수탕나귀" Tora screams. "That's mine!" They heard a crash from the roof and next thing they saw was a ladder being propped up against the house. The other girl climbs up, a sleeve filled with arrows.

"Hello Korea. Now, won't you like to hand over that belt?" Tora smile sweetly.

"NEVER!" He screams a war cry and jumps off the roof, landing on the trampoline and bouncing over the fence. INTO. MRS. CRANKSFORD'S. YARD! DUM DUM DUM!

"Hope he like cats." Tora loads a arrow onto the bow and aims toward the other yard, shooting the door. It opens to revel a pink powdered lady slowly hobbling over to the frighten nation.

"Hello honey do you want to hear about my cats?" She grabs Korea's arm in a death grip and drags him in. He throws the belt into the air and an arrow shot though, hooking it onto a tree. Tora pulls on the string tied to the arrow and pulls it to safety.

_Cruised into a bar on the shore  
>Her picture graced the grime on the door<br>She a long lost love at first bite  
>Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's alright<br>That's right  
><em>

Both Sydney and Tora look down from the roof to see Prussia and Noel singing horribly, China trying to hit them, and well chaos.

Valentine pulls out her cell and calls the only person she could think of.

"Um... hello?"

"EUGENE, WE NEED YOUR HELP! THE COUNTRIES JUST WENT INSANE-" Another contry screams and the phone gets knocked out of Val's hand.

_Backstage we're having the time  
>of our lives until somebody say<br>Forgive me if I seem out of line  
>Then she whippedd out of her gun<br>tried to blow me away_

_Dude look like a lady_

_So never judge a book by its cover_  
><em>Or who you gonna love by your lover<em>  
><em>Love put me wise to her love in disguise<em>  
><em>She had the body of Venus<em>  
><em>Lord imagine my surprise<em>

_Dude look like a lady_

"I'M AWSOME!" Prussia yells and gets whacked in the head.

_Baby let me follow you down_  
><em>Let me take peek dear<em>  
><em>Baby let me follow you down<em>  
><em>Do me, do me, do me all night<em>  
><em>Baby let me follow you down<em>  
><em>Turn the other cheek dear<em>  
><em>Baby let me follow you down<em>  
><em>Do me, do me, do me, sue me<em>

_What a funky lady_  
><em>She like it like it like it like that<em>  
><em>He was a lady<em>

_"I AM NOT A LADY ARU!"_

"Are you sure?"

_-BAM-_

After the chaos, everyone goes inside for some hot coco.

"Guys? I'm still on the roof!" Sydeny waves her arms.

Well, almost everyone.

_Review please! Next up, Val's day. _


	10. Val's turn! and Prussia

This is Val's side of the story! I don't own anyone except for Tora and the plushies.

SailorFairy137: Eugene

flame_ninja12: Sarah

thing1n2: twins,

dazeing12: Meckenna,

red3hearts: Valentine

Ichigo_musume: Tora

SnowQueen14: Neva

NadiaMiki: Nadia

This is beta by XxTimeofDeathxX

-WTP-

Valentine shoves against the door, pushing what ever sat behind it. A small panda pops it head around, cutely munching on bamboo.

"Bamboo, you really need to stop eating so much." She steps around the adorable panda and throws her bag onto a chair. Her butler, Alfred helps take off her coat and hangs it up. She could hear her cousins in the other room yelling at each other about a video game.

"Yo Val-val! What some waffles? Come on, I know you love them!" Keith, a cousin said, appearing from the kitchen.

"More then life itself and you got some chocolate syrup in your hair." He bends down and Bamboo shuffles over toward hi8m.

"No way are you getting her top clean your hair!" Val picks up the small panda that still looked like she was walking. "She'll get sick!"

"If you like it then you should have put a ring on it!" Lizze her other crazy cousin belted out from the top of her lungs. These people where the reason why Val was so sane. The other said girl was dancing to Just dance while her other family members played a card game.

"Pikachu! I chose you! Dang it. Got a king again." Ash's red hat was shoved down by her Uncle Tom.

"Come on, son. We can play Pokémon later. Now, let's just play goldfish. Red pigtails appeared from the top of her vision. Ally was dangling from the pull up bar that her oldest cousin hung up for work outs.

"What happened? Can you please finish the story! I wanna know what happened to the she-male, leprechaun and the rest!" She claps her hands excitedly.

"You mean my friends?" Ally nods her red face and falls down, Val catching her. If some of her friends heard what they were called, it probably would be really funny their expressions.

"Ok, the leprechaun's treasure was stolen by the two faced thief and brought to his nest on the roof. The ghost was stuck on the roof with the nest. Since the leprechaun sucks at climbing they get a bow and arrow and manage to scare the thief down. But, the thief lands into the hydra's yard and gets drowned in the sea of kitties. He had disappeared but the leprechaun got they treasure back." Val sees that Ally had fallen asleep, using the cat as a pillow.

"Hey Val! Some albino guy's here talking about Prussia awesomeness and says that you knew he was coming!" She ran to the front door where her aunt and Prussia stood.

"Keseese. Aren't you glad to see the awesome Prussia?"

-WTP-

This is going to contiune to the next chapter. If XxTimexX notices anymistiakes, I'm going to update this with her beta one. reveiw!


	11. jello Guns and school oh my!

No me no own unless you count Tora and the paper dolls. YES STILL VAL! WHO ELSE?

SailorFairy137: Eugene

flame_ninja12: Sarah

thing1n2: twins,

dazeing12: Meckenna,

red3hearts: Valentine

Ichigo_musume: Tora

SnowQueen14: Neva

NadiaMiki: Nadia

-WTP-

"Gilbert! Why are you here? And how do you know where I live?" Val asks the said non-nation. E just laughed his awesome laugh and slings an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm awesome Prussia not some player like France!"

"You got it from Tora didn't you?"

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness!" Prussia hears the music and runs over. "You can't have a dance party without the awesome me!" Lizze stares at the said albino who was dancing to the beat of 'Single ladies'. Even Gilbird was doing some weird dance in his hair.

"Mein Gott." Val face palmed.

"Shake it lady!"

-WTP-

_red3hearts has signed on_

_Ichigo_musume has signed on_

_red3hearts:Y do I hav Prussia here?_

_Ichigo_musume:*shrugs* cause hes ur fav charater and ur able 2 control him_

_red3hearts:I can c cause right now hes spryin cheese up his nose. _

_Ichigo_musume: *sigh* just tak away privalages. He'll go back 2 plushie form. _

_red3hearts:Did nad think of this?_

_Ichigo_musume: :D u wina 'I O U' card! _

_NadiaMiki has log on_

_red3hearts: speak of the blue one_

_NadiaMiki: Blue one? _

_Ichigo_musume:Yes? What you need to tell us?_

_NadiaMiki: Didn't you tell us 2 log on?_

_SailorFairy137 has signed on _

_flame_ninja12 has signed on_

_thing1n2 has signed on_

_dazeing12 has signed on_

_SnowQueen14 has signed on_

_Ichigo_musume:*face desk* I need a drink_

_thing1n2:WINE OR VOAKA?_

_Ichigo_musume:How do u even know this? _

_thing1n2: KOREA!_

flame_ninja12: news Tora?

_Ichigo_musume: parents r coming back home and theyr goin 2 wonder about the random man/woman in their house._

_dazeing12: hotel?_

_SailorFairy137: its not tourist season yet_

_dazeing12: the countries could stay there! *claps* _

_Ichigo_musume:*face desk* they work there. _

_red3hearts: Ask them if you could use the hotel because some new transfer kids r coming to school and the school wants 2 kno if they could use the hotel…_

_red3hearts: think about it. _

_red3hearts has singed off_

Probably by now Noel probably said something to annoy Tora and someone was talking about pie. Val sighs hearing Prussia next door talking to Gilbird about beer and awesomeness. Maybe she'll just lay her head down and nap. She slowly bobbed in and out of conciseness before finally falling asleep.

-WTP-

Slowly the shadow slicks toward the stairs settling the fluff in his hair. He smirks and slides down the banister with ease, landing on the plush carpet. The owners of the mansion were dead asleep and he had made sure. There was a glow of white light to his left near the game room but he just shrugged it off. Probably one of those automatic lights. Lots of people had those these days. The puffball shifted in his hair and he patted it to calm it down. Ahead was the target sat there, unknowing of the burglar tonight. He got closer and slipped into the room. The target was a sitting duck. It gleamed like a thousand suns to him It was the fridge.

"Finally!" He laugh to himself, opening the fridge but before he could take what he wanted he heard a click.

"turn around slowly or I will blast your brains out." The burglar slowly backs away from the fridge, turning around slowly while the fluff peeps. A man stab by with a gun pointed at him. A look of realization flickers in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just that vampire kid that Val knows." The man, Val's uncle, sees what was in the 'vampire kid's hand. "Hey, aren't you little too younger to be drinking beer?"

"The awesome Gilbert drinks beer everyday!"

"This isn't Germany so I think you better put that back and get back to bed young man. You disturb my show." Prussia was about to disagree until the uncle pulls out his gun and point toward the stairs. He obeys, knowing that he will get the beer.

Val's uncle watches as the strange kid walks back up the stairs and he runs toward the game room. Now, time to find out if Sergio proposed to Gloria yet.

-WTP-

_Got my rubber boots and party pants party pants! _An alarm sang. Val groggily picks her head up from the keyboard staring into the eyes of her cousin.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN IN MY ROOM?" She screams at Ash.

"The pikabus will come and you'll miss going to the Poke school." The small boy leaves and Val slowly gets on her uniform. She walks to the guest bedroom to wake up Prussia who surprisingly wasn't there nor was Gilbird.

"Have you seen-" Her half question was answered when she saw her aunt cooking breakfast with Prussia sitting by her watching.

"Good morning Valentine. Want some pancakes?"

-WTP-

Late again. Valentine thought as she waited for the rest of the group. They weren't really late but she was always early. Prussia had to stay home because the principal had clearly asked for him to stay away. He actually called them down the office and told them 'If I see the top of the kid's white hair or his bird, everyone is out for the whole semester.' Not really your pal is he?

"I saw a squirrel up close today!" Someone yelled. It was answered by a also familiar voice.

"Aiya! That's because you partially ran into the tree and knocked it out aru! I should drive next time!" She looks up to see Tora trying to ignore the annoying Korea's loud remarks back to China as she (Tora) was talking to Sarah. Nadia and Japan walked side by side, both quiet while Meckeena was watching the fight between Tora, China and Korea.

"I'm guessing that Korea hit a squirrel?" She asked and Tora nods.

"Where's Prussia?" The red head asks.

"Staying with my uncle trying to find out if Sergio proposals to Gloria yet." That got everyone quiet.

"A Poland is born." Someone mutters, breaking the silence and causing a bubble of comments top be said.

"Who said that?"

"That was rude aru."

"Good one Hong!"

"It's Li Xiao now."

"Can I have a taco?"

"Did you hear about the sleepover party at the hotel yet Val?" Nadia says with excitement.

"Hold it. I never said we could." Tora glares at Nadia.

"But you never said we couldn't."

"I'll bring the movies and candy!" Meckeena smirks.

"Fine. Sleepover it is."

-WTP-

Meanwhile, back at Val's house….

"The awesome me has made almost as awesome jello!" Prussia holds up the said snack. "Now, all I have to do is put it in the fridge so it can become all jello like!" But before he could, he turned back into a plushie, falling into the bowl. Luckily, it landed on the counter. Val's aunt walks in a and sees the bowl. Humming, she picks the bowl up and puts it in the fridge. Gilbird flew around the kitchen chirping about his lost awesome buddy.

-WTP-

"And then Prussia sixed Austria's vital regions…" Dr. Donick droned on. Our fellow fangirls and nations tried to hold in a fit of laughter but some like South Korea, face's were getting red.

"Even though Hungary stepped in and helped, Austria never got it's vital regions back." He stopped the lecture and looks at the now tomato red faced Korean who was about to fall out of his seat. "Mr. Young Soo, is there something wrong?"

"You said vital regions!" Dr. Donick looks really angry at this but before he could ay anything, the bell rang and all of them quickly got out before Korea got strangled. Outside, they all bursted out laugh, except for a few shy ones and ones like Hong Kong.

"His eyes were like bugling out of his head!" Meckeena was shaking because of laughing too much.

"If we haven't like left as soon I think it would be like Young Soo's eyes bulging out of his head." Nadia said.

"That was beautiful." Sarah manages to pull herself back together before Hong Kong said one thing.

"If that was beautiful, then the Hulk must be hot." They crack up again, what he said more funny in his monotone voice.

"Sadly now we have Great Literature . Come on Kiku." Tora said earning a few groans. They spilt up, going to their separate last classes of the day.

-WTP-

"Excuse me, Mr. Robinson." Kiku polity asked. I look up from the book I was reading.

"Yes Mr. Honda?"

"May I go to my locker?"

"First, stand on your desk." Mr. Robinson was a bit odd but I had to see this. Japan standing on the desk and doing whatever the crazy teacher could think of. Japan looked a bit scared and embarrassed now that all of the attention was on him. China, who sat next to me, shook his head, mumbling an aiya.

"Go on. The desk beckons you to stand on it." Now this was really getting awkward for him but Japan slowly stands on the desk.

"Now say Captain my captain." The nation's face got red as he mumbled the words. "no louder." He spoke louder a bit but that wasn't enough.

"Louder."

"Captinmycaptian." Japan quickly sat down, trying to control his red face.

"Good, now you may go to your locker." He scurries out and China turns off his camera.

"She owes me for this aru."

"Why don't you go ask if you could go Yao?" He looks at me, and shakes his head.

"I rather be stuck with Young Soo then do that aru."

-WTP-

Back at Val's house after school…

"Who made jello?" Val opens the fridge, taking out the bowl. As she was about the scope some out, she sees an object in it. "Prussia?" Val spoons him out, pulling the plushie out of his sugary death.

"Now, how do you change the human again?"

-WTP-

Man that was the longest chapter.

Notes!

Captain my captain: Yes, that actually happened in my school except my teacher isn't that crazy like this one. The real one is actually pretty strict And stuff but he has really good comebacks.

Burglar part: I wrote that in school during a video in science. I think I video as about atoms or something but I somehow thought of Prussia during it. Odd….

Vital region!: There's a video on youtube of the awseomnest Historian ever, I think that's what it's called. But the way the guy speaks about countries is soooo funny!

Poland saying: some random kid in my school said that before for some reason and so I changed it into Poland. They didn't say Poland though.

Oddly enough, I was eating jello on time and I get a random thought like what if Prussia got stuck in a giant bowl of jello! My sister loss her appetite after that because she said all she could think about was The bad touch trio swimming around naked in jello. *shivers* not something you want to think about. Search this on youtube if you can please!【APH】み.な.ぎ.る長.男.組

Review and tell me who's view I should do next! Now….who wants jello?


	12. World meeting

This chapter is written by my story saver, ShunKazamis-Girl and a message from her-((Thoughts, fanfic writing/typings, song lyrics/ringtones, and flashbacks r in slanted font))

O.k. I might have edited it a bit.

I'm not going to be able to update some of my other stories. And that includes Hetaliatube which you should read

Belarus*my sis*: GET ON WITH THE STORY! AND NO MORE ADVERTISING!

Me: Sorry…Wanna chocolate?

Belarus: Chocolate…..

Now bolded is what I type up!

Exams and school is really annoying me. I can't think of anything to write! *face desk* Seems that ShunKazamis-Girl has something up her sleeve.

Well, read and review!

-WTP-

_"Ah…. see, there is absolutely nothing there- OH MY GOD!" Something had just clasped onto your lilac-shrouded shoulder, causing you to shriek! Shoving it away with a jerk on the arm, you started to run, despite the fact that you had nowhere else to run in the first place. Right, left, right… turn to left again….  
><em>  
>Eugene rubbed small circles on the temples of her head while trying to resist making a facedesk (due to exhaustion). You see, she was currently working on a fanfic project online for www. fanfiction. net; a ReaderXEngland story which involves the ship, Titanic. Sure, it was close to finishing, but working on it can make a headache last too long...<p>

_Years ago, when I was younger,_

_I kinda liked a girl I knew._

_She was mine, and we were sweethearts._

_That was then, but then it's true…_

_I'm in love~ with a fairytale~,_

_even though~ it hurts._

_'Cause I don't care~ if I lose my mind;_

_I'm already cursed-_

Surprised, she turned her swivel chair around to find that her cell phone just rang (not to mention singing "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak, since it's the current ringtone). Eugene turned it on and held the receiver close to the right ear.

"Hello?" She managed to say it normally, despite the headache.

"...Eugene?" The voice came from Val, who sounded distressed for some reason.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Didn't you mention earlier that countries can turn back into plushies but only for about 1-3 hours?" Val asked from the other side.

"By either pulling their curls seductively and forcefully or taking away their privileges..." Eugene said the temporary ways of changing from country to plushie as if they were a permanent mantra. "What about it?"

"PRUSSIA JUST TURNED INTO A PLUSHIE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN HIM BACK INTO A COUNTRY!" It sounded like Val was screaming. Eugene almost fell down from her chair from the loud shriek, startled.

"Wait, am I hearing it right? She WANTED to change Prussia to his country-self again?" She thought wildly, trying to push away the disbelief. What was she thinking...?

"HELP ME~!" Val started to whine now, which was completely unlike her somehow.

"Ok, ok, I get it! But how did he even end up as a plushie in the first place? ...Did you take away any privileges? Touch any sensitive spots?"

"No! I wasn't even there when it happened! He was just there.. with a bowl of JELLO." Val explained in a calmer voice now. "I just- hey, I think I just saw Gilbird! Was it- darn it! He flew away!" You heard her exclaiming on the other line, followed by a teasing, chirping sound (possibly from Gilbird?). "So can you figure out how to change him back? Please~ I'll give you a cookie.. or JELLO if you do it!"

Eugene spun around in the swivel chair, trying to think through things. Tora just wanted to turn all of the countries into plushies for good... but right now, there's only 2 cures for it yet they only last a few hours! But doing the other way around..? That must be risky...**But that would be gross eating the jello. What if it was the one Prussia was swimming around in? **

"U-Uh... I'll figure out something?" Was all she can answer. "I'll try turning Norway back into a plushie and see if I can find.. a way to do the opposite. Ya know, instead of turning a country into a plushie, I'll do it the other way around?"

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Bye!" The line got cut off, leaving with only Eugene with her cell phone and her computer with the unfinished fanfic document.

Saving the document and turning off the computer, she searched around for Norway, who was sitting on the stairs while talking to.. wait, was it someone? Or something. She was not sure, but seeing tiny blurs of different colours, maybe he was talking to his fairies?

Taking this as an opportunity for her to take the chance, Eugene seductively yet forcefully pulled the Norwegian's floating curl, causing a POOF! and a now-transformed plushie to appear safely into her arms. The colourful blurs were gone as she settled the Norway plushie on the couch in the living room.

At first she tried pulling the curl/glue-hardened thread the same way (yet again, seductively yet forcefully), then tried to give him the privileges back as well as other methods... but nothing was working. Absolutely NOTHING.

Eugene looked at the clock above the TV for the time; it was 8:00 PM now. Since her mom has a 2-hour art class to teach from 7:00-9:00 at night for today while her dad's still at work, it's just her and the still-untransformed Norway plushie in the room.

Feeling exhausted, she grabbed a bottle of Gatorade (the blue one) and sat down to drink. She opened one eye at her plushie and sighed.

"Dude, I'm still sorry that I have to turn you into a plushie again, even if it lasts for about 1-3 hours or something.." Twisting the cap shut, Eugene set the bottle down. "But believe me, I didn't even know that you were... oh right, you were talking with the fairies and other supernatural creatures, aren't you?" But of course, the Norwegian plushie did not say a word.

Squeezing the plushie close while huddling her body and staring off space, she said, "Ok, I'll confess; I... I pretty believe in fairies, too. Just like you and England. But I wasn't sure if they were real or not so.." Eugene sighed, now finding it a little weird to talk to something 'that's not real' or whatever.

Checking the time again (now 8:10 PM), she went up to her room to place the plushie on the bed while gathering up her pyjamas, a pair of panties, and a tank top.

"Gonna take a shower now, be right back." Closing the bedroom door, she left for the bathroom. **She shook her head. Talking to a plushie. Maybe some of her friends' insanity was now getting to her. **

However, somewhere at the gap between the open hallway and the door, Eugene thought she heard another POOF! sound in there, but she just shrugged it off. Little did she know though, was that by the time she said her confession, Norway was going into his normal form, completely doing so as she left.

After the shower, she WAS still thinking of checking on him when her mom was done with her class and her dad just came back from work. By then, they were watching "America's Funniest Home Videos" together on TV, as well as watching a recorded episode from an ongoing Korean show, "Infinity Challenge".

Before going to bed though, Eugene sent a short text message that was capitalized. It said:

WORLD MEETING. WORLD MEETING. IMPORTANT MATTERS MUST BE DISCUSSED. NO COUNTRIES/PLUSHIES ALLOWED UNLESS FURTHER NOTICE. (That's actually a code message that Tora and the others came up with to use in case of something important and serious. The last part was just a general message, but still important.)

Too tired to think anymore, yet still thinking that her plushie was there in the bed, she just huddled herself close and fell asleep. The next day (the start of the weekend, since that day's a Saturday), Eugene suddenly felt warmth behind her. She turned around to face a familiar set of blue eyes, strands of pale blond hair, and a floating curl...

That could mean only one thing: Norway's sleeping on the bed with her AGAIN.

-WTP-

_You got mail. You've got mail.._

"Stupid phone." I mumbled. I wonder what Eugene wants now.

WORLD MEETING. WORLD MEETING. IMPORTANT MATTERS MUST BE DISCUSSED. NO COUNTRIES/PLUSHIES ALLOWED UNLESS FURTHER NOTICE. Something grabs onto my shirt and I see Aiden curls up with his thumb in his moth and grabbing onto the bottom of my shirt. He's just so cute! Picking him up, I carried him downstairs where China, South Korea and sadly, Noel was.

"Haha! You look like a family!" Noel bursted out.

"China's the dad, Tora's the mom Aiden's the baby," Korea starts.

"And you and Noel are the dogs." Noel and I were in staring contest until Aiden spoke up.

"What did the message say?"

"Eugene says world meeting and important matters must be discussed. Oh and Heart says that she's bringing jello over."

-WTP-

"No more beer?" Valentine says, uncertainly. She face palms. _Didn't Eugene say that you have to take away privileges or something? _

"Val!" Her uncle called. "You should tell that boy of yours to stop snooping around in the fridge! The raccoon drank the last beer." Val sighs, shoving the plushie into her bag and grabbing her phone.

_World meeting eh? _


	13. Meeting

This chapter might be a bit late but anyway. I couldn't add it in the beginning but now I think there would be more of a plot.

Japan: And I'm a bunny rabbit!

Me: Ok…there's not really a good plot set up. No plot ideals…dang it…I'm all worn out because of my other stories like Hetaliatube and The story of her.

Belarus: I heard that! *waves spork of doom*

Me: I have to! TT-TT No1 Me don't like the spork! *hides under desk*

China: MeiMei doesn't own Hetalia or any of the OCs except for Tora and the ideal of plushies rising to life.

Oh and Bolded is what ShunKazamis-Girl typed up. Whatever isn't in bolded is what I typed up.

Maybe she could beta this if she wants to.

Ok…Just so I won't get confused at who's in this story, I'm just going to type them up.

Humans:

Tora- Ichigo_musume

Eugene- SailorFairy137

Sarah-flame_ninja12

Twins- thing1n2

Meckenna- dazeing12

Valentine- red3hearts

Sydney- syd_da_herogrl

Neva-SnowQueen14

Nadia- NadiaMiki

Nations:

China

Japan

Hong Kong

South Korea

America

Prussia

Norway

Iceland

I noticed that I have one less nation then the humans, if you count the twins as one. Am I forgetting anyone? Tell me if you notice that I missing someone. Please so I know. Thank you

-WTP-

Welcome to Oakview. Population, 900, (just an estimate) population of oak trees, almost none. No clue why the heck they rip out trees, build homes, then name the town after the trees. No clue why. My parents' hotel is probably one of the only one in this small town where everyone knows each other or at least think they do. So whenever something happens, of course most of the people will know about it. The hotel isn't that big. It isn't the Ritz or any other hotel with marble floors. It's more like for families. There's a pool that goes up to eight feet, a small place you could get breakfast which my mother runs and an ice cube dispenser. Can't forget about that. Especially the time when Meckanna found out how to work it. It ended up filled with jelly beans instead of ice. The snack machine always gives you the wrong snack so I wrote a code out for the costumers so they know you should hit E3 instead of A3 for a bag of chips. The new customers always get mixed up so I have to warn them before I give them the keys. So now imagine a bunch of nations in that small hotel. That was the problem. And now add to it, drum roll please, my parents were coming home. How the heck am I supposed to tell them, "Oh yeah and there's going to be a bunch of random guys that are going to be here so can I use the hotel?" But in fact that was sort of the way I told them.

"I hope the stove didn't explode again Tora," Was the first thing my mother said when she steps in the house.

"That was one time mom! One! Noel and Sarah just wanted to bake some cookies." My mom shakes her head at me. She has black hair and so does my dad. Whatever my linage was, people had white hair even if they were three years old. For whatever reason that I had no clue.

"Hey, at least we didn't come back to no home at all or worst." My dad covers his mouth in mock surprise, "There could be weeds in the garden." Both my mom and I roll our eyes at my dad who was laughing his bottom off. My mom loved her garden and was obsessed with cleaning it. That was the time a new person in our household decided to show himself.

"Do you want chicken or beef in your fried, oh hello aru?" China walks in from the kitchen, finally noticing my parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Yao. Yao, this is my parents."

"Sadly," My dad adds his two cents in.

"I'm sure that's a lie Mr. Tan, aru."

"Hey, he actually pronounces our last name right! Lots of people pronounce it like the color but just call me James. Any boyfriend of Tora is a like a son to me." I face palm at my dad while mom just looks at me.

"Well is he? Because he is pretty cute." China adverts his eyes at her gaze. Leave it to my mom to make people nervous. There was a loud whistle coming from the front yard which probably is who I think it is.

"She got a boyfriend? What is it?" My annoying twin brother said, as he dragged in the other suitcases my mom brought. Duce looked exactly the same as me with the white hair and all. He had a scar cutting on of his eyebrows in half from an accident, not that you could notice. His plaid shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his khaki's were coved with paint. I have no clue why.

He looked at China, and then mouthed at me,_ Who is this dude?_

_Tell you later_ _so shut up._

"No. He's not my boyfriend. He's just one of the exchange students that I was assigned to help in school. Oh and by the way, since there are a lot of them and they don't really have anywhere to stay can I use the hotel?" I bit my lip, knowing that my parents would probably say no.

"You know we hate it when we're not told ahead of time." Mom scolds.

"Your mother's a party pooper. Just make sure you don't use all of the drinks at the bar. So what about this fried whatever? Can it be beef?" Dad looks at China who nods.

"Its fried rice and I'll make sure I have it done by dinner aru." I roll my eyes at Duce who fist pumps.

-WTP-

"So, Hong Kong," Sarah said deadpanned at the city who looked equally as bored as her.

"So Sarah." He mocking replied but before she could say anything, her phone buzzed.

_Really? Eugene always was using caps lock for everything and examined for what? _She thought after she read the text.

"Yipee. A party." Hong Kong read the text over her shoulders, rolling his eyes.

"What? I like parties thank you very much."

-WTP-

**Eugene peeked into the bathroom mirror, fingering the reddish bruise on her forehead (she had them on her right knee before... but her forehead?) that she ended up with due to the shock of Norway in her bed and that she fell down... AGAIN. Deciding that her own hair should be able to cover it up anyway, she curtained the mark away. Then she took out her cell phone and quickly texted to every one of her friends the following in, yet again, capital letters:**

WORLD MEETING IS SET TO BE DISCUSS THE MATTERS IN THE CONSTRUCTION SITE OF THE HOUSE ACROSS MY SCHOOL. CORDINATES FOLLOW FOR DIRECTIONS. WHOEVER BRINGS COUNTRIES/PLUSHIES OVER SHALL HAVE TO BE EXAMINED, MORE INFORMATION LATER. PLEASE ARRIVE IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS SERIOUS SO DO NOT IGNORE IT OR SLEEP THROUGH IT. ALSO, REMEMBER TO BEHAVE.

Now all she had to do was to get ready.

-WTP-

Neva goes downstairs to where Iceland was with her older brother and sister. They both really trust the nation that had a puffin on his shoulder.

"What's with the penguin?" Her brother asked.

"It's a puffin and his name is Mr. Puffin." Iceland takes the mafia puffin away from them. Neva coughs into her hand, catching all of their attention.

"Ice and I have to go now. Bye." She grabs his arm and pulls him out the door. The house across the street from her school was always being repaired but never finished though. When they were trying to find a place to hid from the police because of a BeDazzler (is that how you spell it?) and a really hyper Nadia and Sarah. Rule number one, if Sarah was to bake a coffee cake, give her the right measurements do she would put double the needed amount. A warm hand grabs her's and stops her from walking forward.

"You should really pay more attention." Iceland had stop her from walking into the street.

"You're a bit of an air head little girl." The nation hushes the puffin, an angry mark appearing on his forehead. An awkward silence hung over them until She decides to speak up.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go before Norway decides to call me again."

-WTP-

(Sydney's POV)

We all sat in the room that we had fixed up to look like a meeting room. Tora was pacing back and forth with Noel mocking her. Aiden was trying to get them to stop. Neva was smiling at whatever Iceland had said to her earlier. Meanwhile, Val held a plushie that was Prussia in her hands and a bowl of Jell-O. In another room, Norway was hovering by with Iceland trying to catch his attention. Hong Kong was pestering China and Japan was cleaning up the glass from the window America and I decided to come in through. Afterwards, I was told to sit next to Sarah so she could keep an eye on me.

"Have you seen Eugene?" I interrupted Tora, breaking the odd silence.

"Sorry Sydney. I thought you would know." Someone coughed and we went silent, staring at what was in front of the doors.

**Eugene wasn't in the classroom... BUT WE FOUND SWITZERLAND IN THERE! How did he find us...? And did someone made a plushie for him and he turned into a real country? But before anyone can say anything, we felt a gun right next to the entire group.**

**"Freeze," 'He' said in a German-sounding accent. "and raise your arms if you're innocent." Everyone raised their arms in mock surrender, looking very nervous.** Noel and Aiden glares at the 'Swiss man', clearly showing their dislike of 'him'. **But they were surprised when 'Switzerland' took off 'his wig' and it turns that it was just Eugene! **Tora's eye twitched and she looked like she was angry.

"What are you doing? You freaked us all out!"

**"Really?" Her head cocked innocently. "Tora, I'm sorry! I just wanted to prove the world meeting's all 'serious' and stuff.. so I'm using my Switzerland cosplay outfit to prove it. I even brought a Karabiner 31 replica with me!" **She held up the said replica. It looked more like the paint ball gun Me and America used before to be heroes!

-WTP-

(Third person)

**"Uh... anyways," Eugene turned to the others. "If anyone has bags with them, dump all of the contents out; I'm gonna have to examine them for protection and in case of countries/plushies in there..."**Val was still holding the Prussia plushies, unsure if she should put him with Eugene or in the other room with the nations. The ones that did have bags, dumped the contents onto the table in the middle of the room

**"Right, please take your seats." Everyone did as they're told, but unsure what is Eugene gonna say at this moment.  
><strong>

**"Now," She marched around from one room to another like a military general, dark brown eyes focusing on the many eyes staring at her. "as you all know, the plushie-turned-countries thing has been going out of hand lately, since we are all inexperienced at this kind of thing. Not to mention that we didn't see that coming..."**

"Oh you think?" Noel yelled, jumping up onto his seat.

**"Just wait, please." Eugene interrupted politely. She resumed her speech. "So I decided that until either Tora here or anyone one else including me has found the actual cure of bringing our plushies, paper dolls, etc back, I came up with ways to treat them better and such."**

In neat writing, she wrote out what looked like a list of treatments as if one got sick.. or something. Another writing has the temporary cures Eugene herself mentioned as well as found in case of emergencies. The first list said this:

-Feed them food and drinks specific to their tastes (ex: Japan=feed him Japanese food like sushi, etc.). Stock them up and make sure they're cooked well or supplied whenever possible at meals. Give them moderation and switch between your normal food/drinks+their own food/drinks when 'feeding' them.

-Make sure you have books, movies, downloaded videos, etc. of their language for entertainment. Video games or something like that with their land mainly featured or made/popular there works, too. But remember to chat with them every once in a while and do something with them together.

-Share the bathroom with them, BUT DON'T LET THEM USE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH, TOOTHPASTE, AND DEFINATELY DO NOT WALK INTO THEM IF THEY'RE TAKING BATH OR SHOWER. Give them separate hygiene items.

-They cannot wear the same clothes so supply them with spares as long it's in their size and style. Make sure it suits them.

-And finally, give them a place to sleep. Either spare room, separate bed, or else, you SHARE the bed with them. Make sure they don't snore or cram the bed.

"I hate rules." Noel pouted, "Do we have to?"

**"...Yes, Noel, I'm so sure about this. But someone here has to make further living arrangements in the future-"**

"Why don't they just live in Tora's hotel? She told me that her parents mange to allow her." Sydney was unsure if that would be ok.

**A sigh came out of Eugene's lips. "Sure, that'll be great." Moving out of the way, the other list was shorter but they look simple enough:**

TEMPORARY 'CURES' FOR YOUR COUNTRIES/PLUSHIES:

-To turn country into plushie for 1-3 hours, pull their curl seductively yet forcefully (will only be used 1-2 times a day).

-To turn country into plushie for 1-3 hours, take away their privileges, especially when it's targeted towards their favorite things (eg: Prussia=if you wanna turn him into plushie, tell him that he's not allowed beer anymore). Be gentle yet serious. (will only be used 1 time a day)

-To turn country into plushie for 2-3 hours, threaten their pet (will only be used 1 time per 3 days).

-To turn plushie into country, spit out a 100% true confession right out of your heart (will only be used in an undetermined timing... until further notice).

-MORE INFO NEXT TIME. STAY TUNED 24/7.

**"And this is what we have so far..." But then Eugene just remembered something, almost dropping her fake gun in the process. "Wait... the countries may be tired of staying with the same person all the time.." Noticing the weird looks from everyone else, she explained. "We need to switch countries to prevent some random boring routine.. but how?" **

"I got a hat." Neva holds up two top hats that she had for some reason. "Can't we put all of their names in here and pick it out?"

"Who ever agrees with Neva raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand. "Ok then its official. Does anyone have paper?"

Nadia tossed her a notebook and she pulls a pencil out of her pocket. After writing the countries and the humans' names on each slip of paper, Eugene puts the nations in one hat and the humans in another. Meckenna being the one who chooses them.

"OK. This is who gets who." Meckenna reads off each one.

"The twins have China."

"Nadia, Hong Kong."

"Sydney, South Korea"

"Tora, Norway."

"Meckenna, Prussia"

"Val, Iceland"

"Neva, America"

"Eugene, Japan"

"We have one problem. Sarah won't be able to get anyone."

"Well, isn't this a dilemma."

-WTP-

Thanks for reading and if you guys do notice which nation is missing please tell me. I think I'm going to have to go through the OC list again…..

But to make it easier, can you tell me which nation was your OC's favorite again? I think that might help and yes, the nation picking was indeed random. I actually put it in a hat and pick them out.

Thank you for your help and review!


	14. meetings and pizza

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IM REALLY LATE! No…don't read that with a bit of sarcasm in your voice. ShunKazamis-Girl started to yell at me so I had to try to update….I am now typing this when I am supposed to practice writing essays for high school so if I get in trouble I'M BLAMING IT ON **

**…..**

**…..**

**THE PANDA!**

**…..**

**No I couldn't so….**

**Sis: disclaimer *waves spork***

**ME NO OWN! ONLY TORA AND THE IDEAL OF PLUSHIES COMING….BACK FROM THE DEAD! No…just joking. **

**Oh and Bolded is what ShunKazamis-Girl typed up. Whatever isn't in bolded is what I typed up. **

**Oh and ShunKazamis-Girl is going to beta this! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WOULD HUG YOU IF I COULD! But instead…I'm going to give you a fully potty trained panda ninja….I think he's potty trained…. **

**Edit: The other plushies will be coming in. **

**Sorry for the long AN but I have to say this…wow. I think the AN longer then the actual chapter sad….**

**Rex133668 well had sent in a oc even though I'm not taking anymore but I will add her as well like a classmate. Also there will be times when this OC pops up so…Here she is!**

**Name: Amelia Elizabeth Spencer  
>Nickname: Hamy<br>Age: 17  
>Favorite Nation:France and the Axis<br>hair: black, like americas only parted on the opposite side and not as neat  
>Eye color: gold-brown eyes<br>Ethnics: America(british-irish-french-german)  
>Details: though she was bullied all her life she is a very bubbly person, but also strict, she always smiles even though she's really hurting inside. she is depressed and has to see a therapist every Monday and Thursday she idolizes Japan&amp;Germany for being strong and adores Italy&amp;France<strong>

**Warning: a bit of cursing and talking about eating cats for a few seconds. **

-WTP-

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom, I robed a bank…"

"I murdered Tora…."

"I shot cats for fun and eat their flesh…."

"Mom, I poured dirt on your couch."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Duce stops throwing the baseball to look at his mom. Maybe he should stop her now before she comes charging with that broom of hers….

"Hi." He smiles at his mom who was clearly pissed at him. "Can I order some pizza?"

"Why don't you just call them?"

"Because you took the phone and looked it in the safe in Tora's room. No way am I going in there." Somehow, Tora always knew when he would be in her room. even if he just put one finger at the door. Once his baseball got past her threshold and then it was a lost cause. Sort of like the sandlot movie with the baseballs..

"Pizza?" His mom waved the phone in Duce's face. OH…that's what he was forgetting.

-WTP-

(Duce's P.O.V)

"Pizza…" I sat at door, thinking of my delicious Meat Lover's Pizza, covered with all that meat, juicy and so meaty! Tora was a vegetarian (contrary to popular belief) I don't know why but she always acts like she ate meat. I heard from that Yao dude that he saw her having a slice Meat Lover's pizza before, but not eating it. I think that was just for the dogs next door to that cat lady. Being an only Vegetarian in a house full of meat must be hard… speaking of meat, look who just came into the door. I threw open the door immediately, scaring the pizza dude. Odd….they knew that I usually did that so who was…. shot me now.

"Are you Duce?" A man with a posh British accent and bushy brows said.

"What's that to you?" He holds out the pizza, clearly looking disgusted with it. I handed him the money and finally he leaves.

"Oh, meaty deliciousness….marry me." I cradled the pizza box in my hands. I can't wait to have a bite…

"Excuse me. But if you're going to make out with your only girlfriend, I'll leave now. Just don't come bawling your tears out at me when she leaves you." Glaring at my dad, I cradled the pizza closer. …Until I realized what he had said.

"Hey! I did have a girlfriend! Sort of…" Just because it lasted only two days _doesn't_ mean I can never get another one!" He chuckled as he leaves to do whatever he does.

"That was only because Tora found out she was 35." I _muttered._ That British dude looked familiar like the dude from…

"Holy crap, a talking muffin." Throwing the pizza box on the kitchen, I grab my hat and ran toward the construction site.

-WTP-

(Sydney's P.O.V)

"Well. Isn't this a dilemma." Nadia and Neva said at the same time. We all nodded.

**"..." At the sound of that statement about Sarah, Eugene let out a puff of air before saying, "Ok, you guys, if that's the case, then-". Then she remembered yet again another thing; VAL HAS PRUSSIA IN PLUSHIE FORM! AND EVERY SINGLE COUNTRY IS IN THE ROOM! The very thought started to put her in dread... especially since she **_**specifically **_**said no countries/plushies around... but why didn't ANYONE listen? And how did Norway follow her? Did they listen to every word? Did they- her questions were interrupted when America said something.**

"I think I gotta go pee.."

**"Everybody," Eugene then said in a lower yet more serious voice. "whatever you do, turn every country into a plushie with the instructions I wrote in earlier and DO IT NOW!"**

In fear that she'll just pull out the gun and find out that it's real, they all did what they were supposed to do. A few minutes later, poofs were heard around the room as the nations turned back into plushies.

"Eugene, you're staring to sound like my mother." Meckenna whined.

"What's up with being so tense all of a sudden?" Sarah asked in following. A chorus of yeahs came from everyone else (including me, of course), agreeing with Sarah.

**"Oh... that?" She dabbed her sweating forehead with her sleeve to get rid of excess sweat before looking at the everyone else. "Sorry, the reason why I'm tense about the country/plushie thing for the meeting is because if any of them, even a single one, are in the room, then we'll lose most of our sanity... again. Now you get it?"**

"What sanity?" Tora smirks as Eugene rolls her eyes. "If we did have any sanity left, we would have taken these plushies and probably burn them."

"I don't think that's very sane." Valentine whispered in nervousness.

"Ya think?" I whispered back.

"Is anyone else hungry? I want to bake some cookies after, but I don't know." That came from Sarah… or is it?

"Sarah, did you say something?" Nadia looked across the table at her friend as she was waving her hands in front of her face.

"Nope. I didn't say anything." Was all Sarah said.

"DOUBLE NEGATIVE!" Noel suddenly screamed out, only to be pulled down by his brother and poked in the cheek by Tora, who looked totally annoyed at him right now.

**"Ok, now I'll just put all of the plushies into the other constructed room until the meeting's over." Eugene grabbed every single plushie, paper doll, etc, and left the room for a bit, coming back after a few minutes. Then she went back to the whiteboard where she wrote another shorter list next to the first two. It said this:**

**IMPORTANT NOTICES ABOUT THE COUNTRIES/PLUSHIES:**

**-Most may be more insane than the actual country**

"Oh, that's an understatement." Tora rolled her eyes.**-All of them might end up clingy to their 'owner' if they're suspicious; make sure that they back away from you**

"Who's the owner?" Nadia looked a bit blank at this. Eugene puts down the marker and starts to explain.

"The person who… well, how can I put this in a way that's not inappropriate? Ok, whoever started up with the plushies as in like, um…. had them first. Like China with Tora, South Korea with the twins, Prussia with Val, etc. Like that."

**-Don't let them read of any of the 'World Meeting' texts or something like that**

"Too late." Sarah stated. "Hong Kong read the last text you sent earlier." Eugene facepalmed, making a mental note of labeling some of her texts with "NO COUNTRY READ THIS OR ELSE YOU'LL BE STALKED ON" or something like that.

**-MORE INFO NEXT TIME. STAY TUNED 24/7.**

**And finally, there is a small reminder, consisting of just a few sentences:**

**SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE AFTER 3 DAYS. REMEMBER, DO NOT LET PLUSHIES TURN INTO COUNTRIES AT THIS POINT OR ELSE. Make sure that they'll stay in plushie form in case of another switch or experiments with more temporary 'cures'.**

"Actually, sleepover at the hotel. That would be easier then explaining why the heck you have a bunch of foreign people over at your house. I had already told my parents that the nations where exchange students who needed a place to stay." Tora shrugged, one hand still clamped over Noel's mouth to prevent any more outbreaks.

"Well, for now…. but still, no more routine. Also, I missed having you guys over anyway so we'll just try for now and see how it goes, ok?" That statement resulted in Tora nodding calmly, which was a surprise. "Ok, I think that's about everything..." Eugene focused on everyone else again. "Any questions?"

"Can we have JELLO now?" I asked this time, desperate to say at least _something_ out loud.

"Yeah… I'm so hungry, I can make my stomach growl to 'Ode to Joy'." Aiden agreed.

"Ok, fine. Besides, I hope it's strawberry or lime-flavoured…." **Reaching down for her replica of the Karabiner 31, she said, "Oh, and before any of us can have Val's JELLO... everyone take a sheet from Nadia's notebook and a pencil. Copy EVERYTHING in the board down; that's for emergencies."**

The sound of paper being ripped out of notebooks was all Eugene could hear. Also, Noel was arguing that he could write his own sheet and Aiden was saying how he coundn't write legibly and spell his name right (Aiden's name is _not_ Noel, get it right.). Val picked up the bowl of JELLO along with paper bowls and spoons out her bag in which everyone had just noticed. They all managed to grab a bowl and some JELLO.

"Dig in." Valentine said. We, of course, ate it.

As Eugene predicted, it _is _strawberry-flavored. It actually tasted better than any JELLO out there; once it's in your mouth, it would immediately melt into your mouth like lava, releasing the sweet taste of strawberry in your taste buds..

**"Oh yeah," Eugene added in after swallowing her JELLO. "I'm thinking that whoever lives the closest to Sarah must share the shift of the person's country part-time. That person can take the day-time shift while Sarah can do night on the first and third day. It'll be the other way around the second day. Sounds good?" **They all nodded, unable to speak because of the JELLO. I wonder who lives the closest to Sarah… After we were finished, we were all about to leave and pick up our (read: requested) plushies (in case if you're wondering, I gotta take _South Korea _instead of America for the next three days).

"HOLY CRAP TO ALL THINGS MEATY!" Duce ran into the room all of a sudden, out of breath. He recomposed himself and announced, "We have an a bigger issue."

"What? What is it?" I handed him a chair which he collapsed into.

"The British dude works in a pizza shop."

"WHAT?" We all cried out in surprise and shock. Duce made a 'follow me' gesture and we all had to leave, stopping by to pick up our plushies and our bags first, of course.

-WTP-

(Third person)

"Uh…. are you _sure_ he's here?" Eugene asked first, uncertain of what she's seeing here. Everyone else was _supposed_ to see a pizza man with messy blond hair, emerald green eyes, and huge eyebrows right here in the pizza place, just as Tora's brother indicated…. But no~ there was no one else except them, the cashier, a few chefs, and some different guy working as pizza man in there.

"Well, duh! Of course he's there! I saw him!" Duce tried to explain. Everyone else didn't do anything but to shake their heads and to tsk-tsk, as if he was hallucinating. At one point, Sydney facepalmed.

"You're a nutcase." Tora said.

"Well, you're also a nutcase." Duce shot back.

"Let's get outta here." Aiden suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they left the room, leaving Duce standing there surrounded by pizza while he was in thought.

"_But… I_'_m SURE he_'_s there. Maybe I_'_m just imagining things_?" He tried to figure out. Realizing that he just got left behind, Duce had to snap out of his thoughts in order to catch up with the others.

"Phew, that was bloody close…." Came a voice with the British accent.

"GET BACK TO WORK! YOU STILL HAVE SOME PIZZAS TO DELIVER!"

-WTP-

end of chp

thanks to Sk girl...sorry for callling you that, for the beta


	15. Noel and Aiden

***crawls out of pillow fort* good...E-chan didn't throw anything at me. I was worried that she might throw something becasue I might be slacking off or just hiding from her. I have a little chinese meat bun plushie that has an angry face on it that I imagen is E-chan if I don't send her the next chapter. Also, there's another one that has a smily face on it that I like to think is E-chan when I send her a chapter. My beta is E-chan. who has a message for all you people!**

**Oh this is the beta version with tiny bit of edits from me.**

**_ShunKazamis-Girl: Hi~! This is me, the Beta for this story! Anyway, thank MeiMeiaru8 for letting me write my own intro while I'm editing. Anyway, if you wanna check out my stories, go ahead; just don't flame on me. T.T Oh yeah, and there will be a hint for another nation in the next chapter. Stay tuned._**

**Noel:JUST GET ON WITH THE F-MPH!**

**Aiden: *covers noel mouth* he means, Thank you ShunKazamis-Girl for those words.**

**Tora: And now back to program and please ignore the panda ninjas currently jumping through your windows. They are bring a plate of chocolate chip cookies and will only leave if you review. Thank you. **

-WTP-

Sometime at Tora's house, she and Duce were talking. Apparently, she set up a bet earlier with Duce involving what sounded like crossdressing.

"Do I have to?" Duce whined; he can't believe his twin sister can be so 'evil' and twisted.

"Yes, you lost the bet and now you have to." Tora smirked.

"Can't I just-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"I was going to say what about if I clean your room for an entire month but ok."

"…Alright, you do that, but make it really clean."

"Fine."

"But you still have to do it."

"Oh poo."

-WTP-

(Now to where Noel and Aiden are)

"What can you do?" Noel demanded as if he was a spoiled rich brat and China was a maid… or butler, whichever comes first.

"I can cook, aru." China said.

"STOP LYING TO ME! WHY MUST YOU LIE TO AN INNOCENT CHILD?"

"You don't seem innocent to me, aru." Currently, Noel was in a glaring contest with China while Aiden sat on the sidelines with a sweat drop.

Before Aiden could do anything else, however, he was then grabbed by his brother and dragged in front. "See? You lied in front of an innocent child! I know you're working for the government!" Noel yelled directly at China's face.

After the pizza parlor fiasco earlier, all of them had gone home with the nations. He and Aiden went back to their apartment that their sister used to live in but now doesn't (the reasons were unknown). She had left them, dumping them on Tora who didn't complain at all. …Ok, she _did_ when Noel popped into the picture. Before that, though, they lived in an apartment with a kitchen, two rooms (the twins share a room), a bathroom, and a small living room. There were two separate beds on each side of their room, a nightlight, closet, a small bookshelf (that Noel uses for his manga) and a chest filled with stuff animals (Aiden's). Their sister's room was across, and practically empty despite a dresser and her bed in there. She didn't have much to begin with, more worried on making the twins' lives more comfortable. The living room had a small TV and a white couch with a small table in front of it. Most of the time the apartment was kept neat since their sister was very organized. A picture of the twins at three years old, their sister, and their parents was on the table.

"Noel, please put me down. I have to answer the door." Aiden demanded in a calm yet firm voice. Apparently, someone was at the door and due to a long wait, was now angrily slamming his/her fist. After a long pout, Aiden was put on the ground roughly by his brother. Despite the pain, he ran over to unlock the door and open it. Whoever stood at the door shocked him (Aiden) the most.

"Hi…. uh, Tora?" All three males in the room took a double take at the girl who stood in the doorway. Oddly enough, she wore a pink skirt with ruffles, black ballet flats, and a red blouse that had ruffles also around the edge. Her hair seemed shorter for some reason.

"She's the reason I'm in this outfit!" 'Tora' yelled.

"..Duce?" The said boy's face reddened in embarrassment as both China and Noel burst out laughing. Only Aiden didn't laugh and opted to let Duce inside, handing him a pair of pants.

"Thanks, but I have to stay in this outfit or face her wrath and eat Eugene's cooking." Both Noel and Duce shivered at this while China and Aiden looked at them confused. To be honest, despite the fact that Eugene rarely cooks (she _does_ help others with their cooking though), the way she does it wasn't _that _bad. Well, at the very least at the moment, unless she accidentally burned the food or something.

"It's not eating her cooking, it's facing her way of kicking ass." Aiden corrected, which made Noel and Duce shiver so much that they would've put Latvia to shame. Now China was the only one confused at this.

Aiden had to explain; one time, Noel found Eugene's stash of bakugan on the back of her closet. He had then promptly took them out and brought them to show everyone. What had happened after that involved cake, a scooter and a fish tank. And it wasn't pretty.

-WTP-

(At Eugene's house)

Eugene was reading 'The Gathering Storm' by Robin Bridges (the first book of the Katerina Trilogy) at the living room when she sneezed. She sniffed afterwards.

"Tissue?" Japan asked as he held out the tissue box.

"No thank you." Eugene brushed him off, going back to her book. It's not that she doesn't care about germs and hygiene like most grown-ups, it's just that tissues, in her opinion, make her nose itchy and the sneezes worse.

"Someone must be talking about you a lot." Kiku said as he curled up on the other couch.

"Really, who?" That statement got her to put a bookmark on the chapter she was reading as she sat up.

"Norway."

Now that seemed to stop Eugene in the tracks. "Wait, wait, you said _Norway_? Why him?"

Japan's dark brown eyes blinked at the sudden response. He replied, "He told me earlier that he'd rather stay at your place than at Tora's house. Then he muttered something about her being hyper as Denmark….".

She hid her face with the book to hide her slightly reddening face. "_Man_, _I can't believe it_. _Does he really hate someone like Tora that much_?" She thought in confusion. "_I mean, she and the others are not like Denmark but maybe that's just me_…" Whatever the reason was, Eugene decided to inform Tora on the phone about this information about Norway after she's done reading. Hopefully, she'll understand…. at the very least, before the sleepover. Now that she thought of it though, she wondered what happened to the others…

-WTP-

(Back to Noel, Aiden, Duce, and China)

"Dude! You look like Tora!" That earned Noel a jab in the shoulder, courtesy of the one-and-only Duce.

"We're twins! And bro, I'm not your dude." Duce exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm not your bro." Noel shot back at him. They both got into a staring contest. Tension hung in the air and it was almost as painful as silence.

"Who's she, aru?" China suddenly asked. Behind Duce was a girl with black less-then-neat America like hair parted on the opposite side and golden-brown eyes. She wore a black vest over a white blouse and a plaid red ruffled skirt. The girl waved and Aiden ducked behind China, trying to hide himself.

"This is," Duce was about to finish his sentence when Noel and Aiden cried out something that sounded like "-SPARTA!"

"Amelia. Anyway, this is Noel, Aiden and Yao." Duce motioned to each person in turn.

"Just call me Hamy, if you want." Looking behind China, Amelia waved to the red faced Aiden hidden as she cooed out, "You're so cute."

"Why is this vampire freak doing here?" Noel rubbed the spot where he was jabbed before being hit by Duce again.

"I was getting a ride from her." Turning to Amelia, Duce apologized and escorted her out. When he got back, there was an evil glint in his eye.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

For the first time, Noel pondered at the thought, "If you're thinking, holy shit, holy shit, a vampire knows where I live, then yes." The rest of the group facepalmed.

"No~ I was thinking, why don't we go on a nation hunt?" Duce suggested, his eyes sparked with an unusual gleam.

-WTP-

The three of them, Noel, Aiden, and Duce were now back at the pizza parlor, with Duce carrying a butterfly net. They were crouching behind the counter, without the cashier noticing.

"What are we supposed to do again?" Noel complained. Aiden shushed him.

"Ok, by the time the guy with the huge eyebrows comes in to deliver pizzas, we all then jump in and catch him." Duce explained. Noel and Aiden resisted the urge to groan; clearly, this _had_ something to do with the so-called British dude (or in their definition, England).

"Are you sure about this?" Aiden asked in uncertainty. But before Duce could answer, they heard what sounded like a posh British accent…

"Finally! I'm finished! Just when that wanker almost threw the pizza at me.."

"OK, NOW!" They all pounced on the figure, with Duce's butterfly net on hand. "KYAHHHH!" The three of them charged like the Angry Birds, coming closer and closer and closer…..

And then it happened; they got kicked in the ass. Literally. All they could remember now was flying in the air, flailing their arms, and screaming…. then everything went black.

-WTP-

"Noel? Aiden? Duce? A-Are you guys ok, aru? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Aiden woke up first, one eye opening to find China wiping his forehead with a folded wet piece of paper towel. It felt a bit cold to the touch but he realized that he didn't mind it. "Ugh…. what happened?"

"Didn't you remember? You three fell down and hurt your head, aru." Yao explained as he showed the now-used paper towel, which had a red mark on it, indicating Aiden's blood.

Noel and Duce woke up a few minutes later, looking dazed and confused. Noel freaked out when he felt blood on his fingers and was about to scream when China rushed over to bandage his forehead and managed to calm him down, leaving him in a rare tranquil state. Duce also attempted to stay calm but he kept wincing at the pain his cuts brought. His wig had a bit of blood at the tips, making them a darker red. His skirt was messed up with threads fraying and the blouse was dirty.

"When will the bleeding go away?" Noel asked as he fingered the bandage on his head.

"At least a day or two, aru." China replied while applying ointment on one of Duce's uncovered cuts before applying a small Band-Aid on it. "There, much better."

The way Yao gently applied the bandages and rubbed the ointment on each injury felt surprisingly gentle on one's skin. As the pain started to go away, Duce managed to have enough strength to ask China, "Thank you… but why are you doing this?"

The reply he got went something like this, "Because if Tora cares, then I care, aru." That earned a gagging reaction from our favorite little guy.

"Too...much...fluff...drowing..." Suddenly, Duce sits up and looks at Noel, "Dude, if I die now, will you come to my funeral dressed as the Grim Reaper?"

"Challage accepted."

-WTP-

Somewhere at a random place, two people were at a dark room as they were conversing with each other….

"That was close, wasn't it?"

"Yes… I have to agree."

"Should we reveal ourselves to them?"

"No, not yet…. besides, they're not responsible enough to know our purpose of being here…"

"Good point- OH MY GOD, IT'S A SPIDER!"

"WHERE? I'M SO GOING TO KILL IT!"

"Wait, not here…. All of a sudden, a brief minute of cacophony echoed the room and the first voice exclaimed, "Damn it!".

-WTP-

(this part isn't beta. Just a preview)

"I'M THE HERO!"

"America!" Neva half whispered yelled. Currently, she was trying to get America to get off her roof becasue he wore a bed sheet and a morph suit.

"Don't worry I'm America!" He said as he jumped.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!"

Wrong lawn! DUDETTE! SCARY OLD MAN! AHHHH! HE'S GOT A GUN! HE'S GOT A GUN!"

"That"s a cane!"

-WTP-

**Thank you for reading and now if you so kindly will review please. I have band rehersuls now even though school didn't start and I'm updating right now while my band director is trying to help the trumpets. Oh and one of my fellow bandmates have a message for you guys.**

**Don't do drugs! Send them all to me and I will dispose of them!**

***sighes* she got that from Russia's English VA**

**Now I will be hiding in my pillow fort just in case something gets thrown at me. **

**REVIEW! Please? **

**Almost forgot...THANK YOU E-CHAN! **


	16. Neva and America

**AIYA! THIS STORY FINALLY IS GETTING TO THE PLOT! I think…Now, you must listen to E-chan as she has very important notice! **

**_E-chan: Hi, it's me again. According to MeiMeiaru8, she had trouble writing this chapter for Neva. Also, she said that she'll TRY to write more chapters for this story, about 2-3 chapters a month. _**

**Duce-*scoffs* yeah try.**

**MeiMei: I WILL PUT YOU IN THE CLOSET WHICH YOU JUST CAME OUT OF! NOW SHUT UP! Back to E-chan**

**_E-chan: There will be a Halloween chapter for chapter 16 AND it will get a little darker at the end of that…._**

**MeiMei: *jazz hands* Ooooo! And I haven't really thought of how it will become creepy yet. **

**Duce: Jazz hands aren't scary**

**Tora: *mutters* creepy is making Duce run around town in boxers.**

**Duce: I HEARD THAT!**

**MeiMei: Okay…while the twin beat the s**t out of each other, I shall say the disclaimer! I don't own anything except for Tora and Duce~! **

**This is betaed by E-chan or ShunKazamis-Girl if you guys don't know. **

**Duce: AND I AM STRAIGHT AS A PIPE!**

**Tora: hehe. ^.^ Pipes are a good ideal**

**Duce: Aww fudge. *runs* WHO GAVE TORA SUGAR! **

-WTP-

(At Neva's house)

_Neva sat in her seat at school_, _the one by the window and always hidden in the shade of the tree_. _Her teacher_, _Mr_. _Sherlock stood in the front of the room_, _clearly teaching yet she couldn't hear him_. _Next to her sat Meckenna_, _even though they were technically never in the same class_. _All of her friends were there_, _even though some of them weren't in her class or school_. _When she raised her hand to ask a question_, _Mr_. _Sherlock_'_s head slowly rose up at her direction_.

_Instead of eyes_, _however_, _they were deep black holes of darkness_. They_ seemed to spill out_, _slowly falling down on his face like tears_, _eventually gushing out like a waterfall_. _The shadows surrounded her_, _covering her friends as it went_. _The dark blobs that were the bodies melted to the ground except for one_.

_The body turned around, revealing a face that was half Tora_'_s_, _half Duce_'_s_. _Tora_'_s half_-_face was pulled into a frown_, _her eyes looking like broken glass_. _Duce_'_s mouth in his half_-_face twisted into a smile that looked like it can rip out human flesh_. _His eyes were filled with flames that seemed to drip down like blood_. _They ripped apart_, _right down the middle_. _She opened her mouth to let out a scream but it was like she had no voice_.

_The next thing she knew_, _a car horn honked_, _causing Neva to turn around_, _seeing a car barreling straight for her_. _Glass was shattered_, _someone screamed_, _and there was alarms blaring_. _As the car came closer_, _she found herself paralyzed and she cannot move_. _Her voice was lost yet her mind wasn_'_t_.

"_Why won't anyone save her?_" _Neva thought frantically. By instinct_, _she closed her eyes and as the car came closer and closer_, _preparing to run her entire body over…_

"I'M THE HERO!" Thankfully to America's screaming, Neva woke up, falling off her couch.

"America!" Neva half-whispered/half-yelled. Running outside, she saw what many people wished that they did (or didn't) see. America stood on her roof, wearing a morph suit and a towel around his shoulders like a cape. If he really was Superman, then his so-called 'costume' looked crappy.

"Get down here! You'll get hurt." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm America!" He laughed as he jumped down like Superman.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!" All of a sudden, an old man next door yelled, waving something around on his arm.

"Wrong lawn! SCARY OLD MAN! AHHHH! HE'S GOT A GUN! HE'S GOT A GUN!" America screamed, now scared of the neighbour from behind him.

"That's a cane!" Neva corrected. All she could do now was to face palm as America was being chased around by the old man. A heart attack was probably the least of this guy's worries. With a hyper nation (at least she_ thought_ he was hyper) on a sugar high like that one, you'd better call the police. And that was what the people across the street did.

The police came, trying to handcuff America but even they couldn't catch 'the Hero'.

"FALCON PUNCH!" America exclaimed as he punched the one of the officers, a dark-skinned guy, into space. When the officer finally managed to snap out of the shock, they arrested the barrel-rolling nation.

Another officer, a younger one with pale blond hair, brown eyes, and light skin, spotted her as he stood by the side. "Miss, do you know this man?"

"Ahhhh…yes. He's a cousin fifteen times removed." Best excuse ever. Not. "He sort of has an odd condition."

An eyebrow was raised at this. "Do you have any proof of this condition?"

"Yes sir! It's in my house right now." She ran back inside the house, grabbing the only paper on her counter and handed it to the young officer (luckily for her, Eugene came up with this back-up plan if any of the countries were facing trouble and anyone in the group was involved in it). His eyes widened as he read it before handing it back.

"Release the man." He said. As they did, the captured nation rushed over, grabbing Neva in a big hug.

"Yes! No one can stop the hero!"

"Ah...okay…now can you release me? I… can't… breathe…..." He pulled away, rubbing the back of his head as Neva bent over, gasping for breath.

-WTP-

Truly, it should have been impossible but the proof was there, right in front of her eyes. No matter how many times she blinked or rubbed her eyes, Neva couldn't get the image out of her head.

America had recreated New York….with only toothpicks. The whole model took up her entire dining table and it even had movable cars and people, which were all made of bent toothpicks. On America's right hand were bandages with fringes of splinters, as if he had pricked himself, probably from making the people.

"Ya like it? I still haven't thought of a name for it." As America was deep in thought, he stared at his model with an intense stare. It was like taking care of a child, a really big 3-year-old child who can't think of what to call his city. One of his own cities, which was really well known around the world. So, she did the only thing she could think of in this dire situation.

Neva face palmed.

"America…."

-WTP-

Doing the impossible once again, Neva managed to tell America why there couldn't be a giant scale model of New York in her kitchen _and_ why he couldn't use her pool to make JELLO. Over a long period of time (about 1-2 hours), she coaxed him to the living room with promises of bags of chips, hamburgers, soda and scary movies to keep him occupied later on. Really, Iceland was easier to deal with than America…

"I thought it was a pretty cool idea." America grumbled to himself. "All I needed was her pool, a giant spoon, and a couple thousand packs of Jell-O mix. Really, what could possibly go wrong?"

The rest of the day went well... if you didn't count the American's trembling and screams from watching the horror movies. Later at night, America was sitting on the bed, bouncing on the mattress for a bit, as he was still pumped up from the video game marathon. He sort of felt tired, but had trouble sleeping.

Movement outside the guest bedroom window was heard and a shadowy figure caught his eye. Something, or some_one_, America mused, was lurking on the sidewalk, darting from shadow to shadow. It was like one of Japan's ninjas. It could have been someone like England (aka Iggy) but knowing him, he wouldn't spend a whole night playing video games. Yet this person had blonde hair and very familiar-

"No. Way." He struggled to open the window but when he looked back out, the shadow was gone.

"Dammit."

-WTP-

He was so close to being spotted. Just. That. Close.

"Not now, they weren't supposed to see him now." He told himself, letting out a puff of air as he breathed.

For whatever real reason, he didn't remember the reason, yet something had told him not to, that it wasn't time yet. After his shadow and the tree's own disappeared from the window and the lights went off to indicate the darkness of the night, he slipped out of the tree's shadow. It was almost time and it was getting closer.

But right now… not yet.

-WTP-

Neva had awakened from her sleep to a burning smell that came from her house. America found out how to work microwave and smoke was coming out of the top. What waked her up were the fire alarms wailing themselves on. IN the kitchen. Smoke covered the ceiling and America was waving a towel around, as if that could dispense the air. Neva went downstairs and threw open all of the windows and the microwave door, grabbing the black object. She chucked it into cold water, listening to it sizzle.

"What were you trying to make?" The nation cowered under her gaze. Just because she was one of the quieter ones of the group doesn't mean she couldn't be scary. Believe me, Tora wasn't the only one who baby-sits the younger twins; Neva sometimes does it, too.

"Breakfast," Muttered the great U S of A. Just because he inherited England's bad taste of food _doesn_'_t _mean that he's that bad at cooking…

Later in the day, Neva checked the calendar to find that the sleepover at Eugene's house was today and that she had to get ready.

"Get your stuff ready. I don't know if Eugene wants you guys there or not, because she usually sets meetings up but just in case, you're coming." Neva said to the American.

"You mean like a sleepover AND a World Meeting? Awesome! I can present my never-used Global Warming ideas there!" America bounced around, stuffing random stuff into a backpack from microwavable food to a fistful of pens (why he wanted to carry those kinds of thing, she doesn't know).

As they were out of the door, however, Neva's cell phone vibrated. The screen indicated a text from Eugene and it said the following:

Sleepover 2day. REMEMBER TO TURN COUNTRIES BACK INTO PLUSHIES AND ONLY BRING THEM SO THAT WE'LL SWITCH. DON'T LOSE THIS TEXT OR ELSE YOU'LL BE STALKED ON.

As Neva looked at America's happy-face and the text on her hand, she started to feel guilty. America must've been so happy, cooped up for so long in Sydney's supervision. Also, he loved sleepovers. But on the other hand, Eugene said that she only allowed them _as plushies_, not their true selves. And that they'll switch, which made her sigh in relief; she found that taking care of a hyper nation was hard. Very hard. Also, she'd better trust her friend this time and she'll meet up with Iceland again…

"America? You got something on your hair…"

Alfred stopped bouncing around to hop over at Neva's side. "You're kidding me! Where is it?"

"It's-"

_POOF_!

The next thing anyone knew, America, in his plushie form, ended up in Neva's arms.

"_I_'_m sorry about this_, _America but this is for your own good_."

-WTP-

**_E-chan: Ok, there will be 2 more countries joining in later on in the story… I will only give you 3 hints for both._**

**_1. Both are from Europe._**

**_2. They both wear green._**

**_3. NEITHER OF THEM ARE SLENDERMAN._**

**MeiMei: And I don't even know who else is coming! So don't ask me! Review! Or I shall make Duce run around their town in boxers –whispers- he works out ya know and I heard he has a six-pack.**

**Duce: O.e I fell so violated.. HELP ME E-CHAN! REVIEW TO SAVE ME FROM EMBARRASSMENT! **

**Neva: *shakes head* and It has just began...guys put down the frying pan...*sweatdrop* **


	17. This is halloween

_**E-chan: See? I TOLD YOU THAT SHE PROMISED ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO HAHA! =P Anyway, this is sort of a chapter for Halloween.. although it's late as this is posted. It will also contain a bit about the sleepover. Oh yeah, I had to add in most of the stuff since most of the original document was incomplete (at least I THOUGHT it looked incomplete; don't judge me). *evil look* And did I mention that there will be darker stuff here….? Well, there it is right now. MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**MeiMei: *stares* I haven't read this yet and i will. But anyway. LISTEN TO E-CHAN1 I FEAR HER SANITY MIGHT HAVE BEEN BROKEN! *crawls back into pillow hideout***_

_**Warnings: Gory stuff from the movie below and… other stuff. The end of this chapter might shock you though. And it's probably not pretty..**_

_**NO we don't own Hetalia. Just our Ocs. **_

-WTP-

_He's late again. Impatiently, she taps her fingers on the hand_-_rest, occasionally blowing blonde strands of hair out of her face. She shifts again in her seat in front of the fire as she waited longer. A snowstorm is brewing outside, slamming the stutters. Doing what any smart person would do, she walks over and locks the stutters. Outside the window_,_she spots a familiar figure dragging something into the shed. Squealing with glee, she throws on her coat, running after the figure._

_"Great_,_you're back!" The figure turns around and a man's face is illuminated by her candle. There was a smile on both of their faces as she goes to kiss him. She broke the embrace, smiling at him._

_"Your lips are cold. Come, I've got dinner on the table," She goes to grab his arm but her hand passes right though where his arm would be. Confused she tries to pull him into a hug but her arms pass right though. Looking back up at his face she sees his eyes wide open, not looking at her or anything for that matter. Following down his neck, she lets out a shrill scream._

_There was no body, just a warm liquid dripping on her white tennis shoes. His head is hanging up by the skin of his scalp on a metal hook. The candle drops from her hands, engulfing the shed with flames. There is a thump behind her, like someone just dropped something fragile and delicate. The next thing she knew, an iron_-_smelling glove clamped over her mouth. Her body was shaking and the flames lit up the room_, _burning the place in its wake. Heads are all hung on metal hooks as they are surrounding her. She turns around and-_

"DON'T TURN AROUND! LISTEN TO ME AND- oh, you turned around. HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVED, BITCH! YOUR THROAT GOT RIPPED OUT BECAUSE YOU FREAKIN' TURNED!" Meckenna raised her eyebrow at Duce's current antics. The woman ended up with her throat slashed, but not entirely chopping off her head. During Eugene's sleepover at her house, Meckenna brought a horror movie called 'Love Kills You' to watch and despite the romantic bits, it was full of suspense and… horror. Eww. Everyone looked scared except for Noel, who watched Duce in curiosity when the horrible stuff happened.

"You seem to really like your horror, do you?" There was no answer. Watching him from the corner of her eye, Sarah snatched the slice of chocolate cake (that was dessert) before Duce could grab that and throw it at the TV. "Hey! Don't touch my cake!"

"Whatever. The lady's probably dead anyway." Duce stuck out his tongue before turning his face back to the TV screen.

"By the way, Sarah, how was taking care of Prussia?" Meckenna asked, changing the subject. Sarah's the one living the closest to Meckenna, so she had to take the part-time job of taking care of 'the Awesome Prussia'.

"Oh, that? It was fine until Prussia invaded my vital regions this morning." Everyone stared at Sarah weirdly, especially Valentine, who gaped. "What? I'm kidding!" A collection of 'phews' filled the living room as she said that

"That reminds me… Tora, how did you do with Norway?" Eugene asked, tugging on the sleeve of Tora's shirt. "You remembered what I told you from the last phone call… right?"

She nodded. "He's fine… but he stared at me A LOT. It was creepy…" Tora shuddered at the very thought. Even mentioning that fact only freaked her out more. "But other than that, I think he was ok…"

"Well, at least things are starting to improve with the nations now." Meckenna pointed out, comparing the differences between the first few days of the very incident with the plushies and the days after Eugene suggested the first switch.

"Hush, small child. Movie's still going." Sarah shushed her with sarcasm in her voice, facing the movie again. She pouted; if there was one thing Meckenna hated more than anything, it would probably being called a child, which she wasn't, by the way.

After the movie, it was almost midnight and it was time to go to bed. When everyone was done brushing their teeth, they snuggled in their sleeping beds, eager to get their sleep. At the very least for a few minutes, until Eugene got up for a second, still not sleepy.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Isn't Halloween supposed to be next week?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah… you guys are meeting up with me and Duce at the hotel before trick-or-treating, remember?" Tora mumbled sleepily under the covers.

"What about the nations?" Sydney questioned. "Should we bring them with us?"

There was an awkward silence in the bedroom until Tora whispered, "I'll think about it."

-WTP-

(One week later, Halloween. In the hotel at night.)

"What are you supposed to be, aru?"

As the Chinese nation asked that question, Hong Kong looked at China and rolled his eyes, like it was obvious. All the nations waited in the lobby of Tora's hotel because everyone was meeting up there before trick-or-treating. It had been one week after the sleepover passed and the return of their original plushies/countries. At the moment, it was now Halloween. Daylight was closing in and nighttime will come out to play…

Hong Kong gestured to his studded black top, acid-wash skinny jeans, and his silver baseball cap. "A rapper. Like, what are you supposed to be?"

"Mulan, aru. It was Tora's idea…" China muttered as he moped at the sight of his long Chinese-style dress, flowered hairpins, and braid.

"Ha! China's a girl!" As America laughed, China kicked him in annoyance, kung-fu style. The loud blonde nation clutched his stomach, coughing from the gut kick. In fear of their own safety, the other countries stepped away from the fuming China except for Hong Kong who was used to this.

"That little brat! When I get my hands on him I will-" He began his rant, finishing off with what they thought were curses every time he peeked at Hong Kong's glances.

"I'm an awesome non-sparkling vampire!" Baring his fangs, Prussia grinned evilly. "Only real men don't sparkle." Swishing his red-lined silk cape around, he licked his lips at the sight of everyone else's necks, making them blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Valentine said quietly as she reminded herself to never let him watch too many vampire movies.

"I'm the Gingerbread Man." Iceland muttered, as Norway popped up once again, whispering 'Onii-chan' in his younger brother's ear. Apparently, it was Neva's idea for his costume, which looked similar to Canada's from Himaruya's Halloween event last year. Norway was dressed up as the Viking god Loki, looking more god-like yet… deadly? Yeah, deadly.

Korea, who was dressed up as G-Dragon, grabbed Hong Kong (he was dressed up in China's Sun Wukong/Monkey King costume from last year/Himaruya's Halloween event) by the arm and glomped him.

"Hong Kong's the Monkey King and I'm a K-pop singer, da-ze~!" He sang.

"Couldn't you two find something more common?" America motioned to his own outfit. "Like a cowboy!" Swinging around a pretend lasso, he cried out a "Yee-haw~!" as his ten-gallon hat flopped away.

"But what about Japan?" Korea whined. "Isn't he a Vocaloid?"

"Yep. And I don't even know how he got the costume…" Nadia looked at Japan, who was dressing up as Kaito, one of the Vocaloids. Where or how did he got the costume, she thought, was a total mystery. But then again, that's Japan…

"Ok, you guys can go outside now." Tora pointed to the hotel doors, where jack-o-lanterns, spider webs, and a huge-ass spider decorated the front of the place. The humans had gone for cosplaying for Halloween instead of wearing the traditional outfits the countries suggested earlier. So long story short, the humans were the anime characters and the nations were in non-anime costumes.

Tora was dressed up as Momo from Ballad of a Shinigami, Nadia was Lan Fan from Full Metal Alchemist, Sarah as Bridget/Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew, Sydney as Alice Liddel from Heart no Kuni no Alice, Meckenna as C.C. from Code Greass, and Valentine as Tifa from Final Fantasy.

Duce was dressed up as Reiichi Kuze, wearing a red headband, red vest over a black t-shirt, cargo pants with an elaborate-looking white belt, black sneakers, and red armband. Neva was Angel Ami, with a blue school uniform, red and yellow striped tie, white stockings, red and white sneakers, white angel wings, and a halo with a red bow. Eugene was transformed into Minka Haku, wearing a red and white Chinese-style top with gold trim and white leggings while having her hair styled up into 2 buns with braids dangling out, held with small gold bows and frilly white and pink elastics.

Noel was dressed as Hikaru and Aiden was Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. Both wore their blue school uniforms as well as peach-coloured wigs. To hide himself from others or China's squeals of cuteness, Aiden hid behind the pink bunny, causing him to look even more cute.

"Now that everyone's here," No one liked the look on Eugene's face, which turned into an occasional creepy and demonic look. "How 'bout we tell some ghost stories to start off?" Getting experience from writing fanfics, she sure knew her way through most stories.

"…You really know what you're doing, do you?" Duce stared at her blankly.

"Duh! Of course! I'll go first! Once upon a time-"

Tora cut her off. "Not now. We got houses to go to for candy. You can tell your stories later." A serious look on her face confirmed it.

"WHAT! B-But I…" Realizing that Norway was giving her a glare in the same direction as Tora's, Eugene pouted, forced to obey. "Ok, fine. I'll wait."

-WTP-

Out of the hotel and into the dark, spooky night they go! Pretty much everyone the group knew their annual trick-or-treating route, except for the countries and Eugene, who moved to Oakville last November. The route was simple, as it went around the entire neighborhood, eventually snaking into the center of the town, where most of the richer families lived, since it was more urbanized. And as Noel boasted, they hand out bigger and better candy.

Everyone joined at one big group at first, eventually breaking down into 2 smaller groups as they were getting closer to the inside core of the neighborhood. Tora, China, Noel, Aiden, Korea, Duce, Nadia, Japan, Valentine, and Prussia were Group #1 while Sydney, America, Sarah, Hong Kong, Neva, Iceland, Eugene, and Norway were Group #2. Everything grew darker and despite the rain clouds plaguing the skies, there were trick-or-treaters all over the place. Some of the parents carried umbrellas while the trick-or-treaters either wore layers or heavy jackets to protect themselves from the cold.

The 2 groups were close to the center of town, where they were planning to meet up with each other there before heading off to other houses again. From Group #1, while everyone else was munching on their candy (and close to getting hyper), Prussia kept staring at Val for some weird reason… every time he was close to her contact, he would start nibbling at her neck. With the plastic fang blocking the way, however, it grew impossible for him, for he looked more like a teething beaver trying to chew on a log.

"Uhh… Gilbert, what are you doing?" Ok, she was totally creeped out. Why she let Prussia join was starting to sound like a bad idea..?

"I vant to suck your neck." Prussia grinned with a cheesy Eastern European accent. He even flicked out his tongue at the flesh for emphasis. Valentine cannot help but to blush.

"Blood, Gilbert, it's 'I vant to suck your blood', not the neck." Nadia cannot help but to correct.

"But she'll die~!" Noel flailed his arms around, his bag dangerously close to dropping the candy. Aiden had to stop him from jumping around.

"Uh, he's only playing-" Before Tora could say anything else against Noel, a blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

"_GAHHHHHHHHHHHH_~!"

Meanwhile in Group #2's side, America jumped at the sound of the scream. "Dude! Did ya hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like someone got injured by firecrackers or something." Neva agreed. Iceland only stared at her stoically.

"Nah~ that's probably coming from someone's house; they got decorations with sound-effects, remember?" Sydney waved her hand off, dismissing this fact.

"Oh yeah, good point…."

"_AAARRGGGHHHHHHHH_~!"

"_NNNNOOOOOOO_~!"

"_URRGHHHHH…._"

"What's with like, these people? They're scaring off the little kids." Hong Kong said stoically, looking at the nearby houses with decorations that made the said kids back away nervously.

"Oh, you think?" Sarah shot back. But before she could say anything else, something small and fast whizzed by and made an explosion that destroyed an open area in the clearing….

_KABOOOOOMMMMM~_!

America was the first one to encounter the explosion. When he did, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "HOLY SHIT. RUNNN~!" Startled at the American nation's reaction, everyone else had no choice but to run…

-WTP-

Ok, so Eugene's not much of a runner, she got it. But she had to run in order to get away from the explosion that may be destroying the neighborhood by now. She had no choice but to keep running and running, never stopping… When she did stop running, Eugene was alone… alone with nobody near me.

"Hello~? Anybody there?" She tried to call out. Having a really loud voice, she would've thought that someone can hear her really easily. But so far, no one came…

So to pass time and to distract myself from the cold, she sang "England's Evil Demon Summoning Song".

_Meramera to, moyaki tsukusesumi kara sumi made sono gouka deatokata mo nokoranu you nitamashii made mo yaki tsukuseMeramera to, moyaki tsukuseware no yobikake ni, kotae imaorokanaru monodomo woguren no honoo de yaki tsukuse(Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera~ Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera~)_

Meramera to, moyaki tsukusesumi kara sumi made sono gouka deatokata mo nokoranu you nitamashii made mo yaki tsukuse(Mitero yo...! Ore no osoroshi sa wo omoishiraseru tame ni zenryoku de norotte yaru! Haruka naru chi yori shoukan suru! Saa, ideyo!)Meramera to, moyaki tsukuseware no yobikake ni, kotae imaorokanaru monodomo woguren no honoo de yaki tsukuse-

Just when the song was done, Eugene heard more screams, probably from the Halloween decorations again (but they sounded more real now…). Then there was the sound of another explosion… and she heard someone's voice calling out. But she can't recognize who it was…

"YOU THERE! STEP AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY OR DIE!"

Something small kept firing at my direction, threatening to kill her. Frightened, Eugene had to scramble off and leave, running again as she tried to find her Tora and the others. But lacking strength, her sides hurt really badly and it was taking her longer than she thought..

-WTP-

After what happened last night on Halloween, everyone managed to find each other and to reunite but they had to finish their trick-or-treating as soon as possible before something bad would happen again. Luckily they still got their candy, but since some of them ate a lot, they ended up being hyper and having a sugar coma afterwards for the night.

The next day, Tora arranged another 'World Meeting' after school, this time outside the hotel. Luckily the countries were all occupied at the moment so there was no interruption or the fact that anyone brought them today. However, she realized that Neva and Valentine were both late…

"Where are they! It's not like them to be late or anything…." She paced around the room, unaware of the fact that her friends were watching her. Then she heard hasty footsteps coming their way..

"Hey you guys- uhhh, why are two dressed in black?" Tora pointed at Neva and Val, who both wore black clothing (both in black dresses) and ended up with red-rimmed eyes, as if they were crying a lot.. "And how come you're late?"

Neva seemed to be shaking as she tried to say a word, tears threatening to fall. Eugene had to comfort her as Neva tried to calm herself. Valentine, on the other hand, managed to have the guts to say the following statement,

"People were killed last night while we were out trick-or-treating!"

-WTP-

_**E-chan: ….See? I told you. Also, some of the cosplays came from familiar animes while others…. well, the ones with descriptions are the ones you have to ask the author herself of which anime any one of them came from. But then again, she doesn't know much herself either..**_

_**E-chan: Oh yeah, and from what I just realized between editing the current chapters and reading the earlier ones, I noticed that at first they looked scattered, messed-up, and confusing… but because of how's it going now (despite the lack of reviews), everything became clearer and made more sense (which is probably the point of this entire story). Also, the 2 additional countries MAY come out on the next chapter… I don't know. MeiMei, what do you think?**_

_**MeiMei: *muches on pocky* hmm? Oh yeah! Maybe! The chapters were scatterd but now they shall be wrapped! Also, today is halloween to me because of some stupid governer and Hurricane Sandy. Wait..now you guys know where I live! PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME! I should really stop eating sugar...**_

_**Well, review! **_


End file.
